To Never Be Severed
by Buzzkilltitan
Summary: Neglected. Ignored. Underestimated. These traits are share among two legendary shinobi, who under the right training, will shake the ninja world to its core. From orphan beginnings, our favorite blond ninja will forge his path along the great Uchiha :: An heiress, this gentle eyed beauty will rise from her fallen grace. NaruxHina and other pairings, Sasuke without revenge motives.
1. Brothers' Eternal Ties

**Chapter 1:  
Brothers' Eternal Ties  
**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Fanfic post ever, so bear with me. Please review, the constructive criticism is needed. I'll try my best to keep this story as close to the original plot as possible. This will be a Naruto/Hinata and a good Sasuke will be in this. Also, I may insert music during scenes I believe it is necessary. Now that we've covered the basics, onto the story.**

October 10th. In Konoha, this day is festive. People celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed fox, due to the valiant efforts of the Fourth Hokage. People everywhere enjoy the festivities. A happy face is seen by nearly all. All but one.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DEMON BRAT!" A drunken villager yells out.

A child, six years old, hides behind a dumpster in an abandoned alley. His efforts to remain unseen are in vain, as his bright blond hair is a dead giveaway against the darker background.

"Heh, I've got you now you little demon… HEY GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE!"

Three more men came from around the corner, with eyes full of bloodlust. They, on the other hand, were perfectly sober, with pure rage being their motives to attack the young blond.

"Please, leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?" The child pleaded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? YOU'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE FROM THIS VILLAGE! WE'VE LOST OUR FAMILIES, OUR HOMES, AND EVERYTHING TO YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST DIE!" One spat out, rage evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"OH REALLY? WHO HAS THE BALLS TO STAND UP FOR THIS USELESS SACK OF…"

"Look who's talking. You dare question the motives of an Uchiha?"

"HELL YEAH I DO… wait did he say…"

"Oh damn…'

"We're sorry! Please don't hurt us!"

It was then, that another figure appeared from the shadows. However, another child appeared, around the same age as the blond, if not slightly older. He appeared with a practice kunai in his hand, in a crouched battle stance.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Listen, just head home to your family, and leave this demon to us. It really isn't your concern…"

Sasuke, ignoring them, conversed with the child he came to defend.

"Hey, you're Naruto, right?"

"Yeah, but why are you helping me… Sasuke, was it?"

"Sheesh, you should at least know who is saving your life, loser."

"Who said I needed your help?"

"Whatever. Anyway, can you wield a kunai?"

"Not really. Why are you asking?"

"Looks like it's time for your first lesson."

"Like I need a lesson from you!"

The four villagers were just watching this go on, until one of them interrupted.

"Well then young Uchiha, if you won't get out of our way, you leave us no choice. Let's take care of him and then get rid of the Demon!" Then the assault began.

**Naruto Soundtrack-Heavy Violence**

**PLAY**

"I think we should give you fair warning, we all just recently made chunin, you won't stand a chance."

"Says the guy who took twenty minutes to find a four year old." Sasuke retorted.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The self proclaimed ninja rushed forward, with his fist pulled back. Sasuke waited for the blow. As soon as the punch was about to hit his face, he leaned back, placing his palms on the ground, and used the momentum to kick the chunin in the chest. He was sent flying, while Sasuke back-flipped and returned to his battle stance in front of Naruto. The current three shinobi checked their comrade, but he was out cold.

"Well, are you gonna fight, or just watch and do nothing?" Sasuke said, getting the rise out of Naruto that he anticipated.

"I'm not gonna let you hog all the glory, stand back and watch."

Two of the three ninja decide to flank the boys. Sasuke looked ready to lunge. It was what they were waiting for. While he was occupied with one of them, the other would take the chance to capture Naruto and dish out his beating without the prying of Uchiha eyes. However, instead of going after one of them, Sasuke simply crouched, surprising them both.

Naruto placed one hand on Sasuke's back, and then spun, using the speed to land a solid kick to one of the assailants' face. Said person then slammed into the wall, bounced off, and managed to hit the other enemy, who was too focused on avoiding Naruto's kick to see his ally crash into him.

"Really? This is what passes for chunin? The old man should just make us Jonin then." Sasuke stated.

"I'm gonna kill you for that! Uchiha or not, you're gonna pay!

All of a sudden, he started performing hand signs, and the two kids were startled. Sasuke immediately recognized it as **Katon: Goukayou No Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu).**

"RUN!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sharingan" A man spoke out and the ninja froze in his tracks.

"Big brother!"

"Reckless as usual, aren't you… Sasuke."

**Naruto Soundtrack-Heavy Violence  
END**

**A/N: Yeah, um, sorry for the short chapter, I hit at bit of a writer's block. I stumbled between having either Itachi or Hinata take care of the last ninja. I ended up deciding to develop Naruto's relationship with the Uchiha clan first, then move onto the relationship with Hinata, so that's why it ended the way it did. Please review, and don't be afraid to criticize, just don't go crazy! Until next time!**


	2. Student and Master

**To Not Be Severed**

**Chapter 2:  
Student and Master**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm glad my first chapter wasn't so bad, and I hope you enjoy this one! It's a bit milder, slightly sad, and then happy again! Sorry for all the exclamation points, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. So here you go, chapter two. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer for both chapters 1&2: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

After the events in the alleyway, Naruto was introduced to Itachi. He found that the Uchiha always spoke highly of his brother, and for good reason. Every now and then, Naruto would pick up on the villagers speaking of him. His accomplishments were vast, and aside from the hokages, Itachi was quite the role model, despite Naruto never have meeting him until now. And for a first meeting, Itachi made a pretty good impression considering that he just saved him from being burned to death.

Sasuke could see the looks of admiration that Naruto was giving his brother. Even though he was slightly happy that his sibling's name was well renowned, he still felt a bit unrecognized. He could see it play out now. Everyone thanking Itachi first. Their father only commending Itachi. Sasuke attempting to explain his hand in things, but no one caring. He waited for Naruto to thank his "hero". It never came.

To say Itachi was surprised was an understatement. When Naruto thanked Sasuke for helping him, he could tell it was not what he was expecting. 'So, it seems my little brother is finally receiving some well earned credit. Still, I wonder if he knows who he is…'

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What?" Irritation was evident in his voice. It wasn't that he was angry, it was the fact that he couldn't read people as well as he thought.

"You seem like a pretty good fighter. Who trains you?"

"My clan has requirements, you idiot. Doesn't yours have-" He stopped himself there. He knew who Naruto was, to an extent. It was due to a conversation he overheard.

***Flashback 2 weeks ago***

**Naruto Shippuden OST: Loneliness**

**PLAY**

"We have to help him!"

"Mikoto, for the last time we can't…"

"Why?! Why can't the supposed elite of the village, help one child?"

"You know very well why! His heritage is a S rank secret!"

"What does heritage have to do with a defenseless child?"

"Mikoto, everyone knows you and Kushina were friends. Her marriage was a secret. No one but the medic nins who dealt with her and us know about her son! If the Uchiha clan were to suddenly help the demon…"

"Don't you DARE call him that! You know very well what happened that night! They gave up more than we could! They not only sacrificed their lives, but their son! We owe it to them to make sure he grows up to be a great man, or even a great shinobi!"

"I know you are grieving but…"

"Fugaku, I am done grieving, I have moved on, and to carry on their wishes, I will help that boy!"

"And how will you help him? Can you see him every day without raising suspicions? We have lost many of our family to the Fox, do you think that even for a second that all the clan members will be fine with him being here without someone making an attempt on his life?!"

Sasuke didn't know who this "Kushina" was, but he had some knowledge on Naruto. Several kids avoided him, while others taunted or tried to bully him. He paid it no mind back then, but his mom seemed to care for him. He was dead set on pleasing his mother, for she was the only one who would recognize any of his talents.

Before he could voice his thoughts, another voice was heard.

"I'll take care of it father."

"Itachi, what could you possibly do?"

"I'll train him." He stated bluntly, as if no one would care if he did.

**Naruto Shippuden OST- Loneliness**

**END**

***Flashback end***

Sasuke would not have his brother outdo him here, and he rushed to find the Naruto that night, thus leading to the fight in the alley.

"Naruto, has Sasuke told you that I would arrive, or my reasons?"

"No, but it was a good thing you did, otherwise…"

"That is no longer a topic to be concerned about, however, it seems that you lack the necessary skill to properly defend yourself…"

"What?! We did fine!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out in unison.

"Naruto, it is not customary to interrupt, learn that well. As for you Sasuke, you should know better than that…"

Both boys had immediately apologized and waited for Itachi to continue.

"As I was saying, you lack the necessary skill to defend yourself from ninjutsu. I have decided to take it upon myself to train any skill you have, and in the ones you don't, as to avoid this situation, again. It is rare for me to take on students, but I shall make an exception."

"Wow! I can't believe it! Hey Sasuke! You hear him? We're gonna train to be NINJA!" Naruto exclaimed, Brimming with joy.

"You idiot! I'm perfectly fine in combat! He was referring to you…" Sasuke said, a hint of sadness in his voice. How many times had he wanted Itachi to train him? After all the pestering, he would lose out his only chances…

"Sasuke, at what point did I say you were not to be training with us…?"

"But you said-"

"I said it was rare for me to take on STUDENTS, plural Sasuke, as in two or more. Unless you feel above taking training from me…"

"What?! Really, are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Itachi said, still showing no form of emotion.

"THANKS, ITACHI! Don't worry I'll train real hard, and do my best and…"

"That's good enough Sasuke. You and Naruto are to meet me at the Uchiha training grounds at 8:00 tomorrow morning, are we clear?"

"You got it! We'll be there!" Naruto exclaimed, and pausing for a bit, he turned to Itachi, thumbs up, ending their meeting with

"Sensei!"

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad, enjoyable, Distasteful? Review so I can make sure your reading experience is the best! Thanks again!**


	3. First Crushes

**To Never be Severed**

**Chapter 3: First Crushes  
**

**A/N: I… AM… STUPID! Did anyone catch my last mistake in chapter 2? I feel so ignorant, here I am, making sure all the grammar is correct, and I miss one of the most important things! If you caught that mistake, CONGRADULAAAATIONS, YOU NOW GET ME TYPING IN A GRISWALD VOICE! Only people who know the Yogscast will get this reference, sorry. As for you guys who don't, then give yourself a pat on the back instead. Anyway, the error was that I, uh, sorta screwed up the title, and uh, yeah, that happened. Don't worry; I probably won't edit it so you can return to look at it in amusement of my problems. Thanks for sticking with me, and for the reviews! I'll try not to disappoint. BTW you probably know already, but all music I post is found on YouTube. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 3, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but [insert funny innuendo here]**

8:00 A.M. Most children are still in bed, covering up in their sheets to keep the light out of their eyes, in a futile attempt to drift off into slumber. The sun lazily makes its way into the sky, as the final streaks of sunrise disappear into the horizon. All is quiet, except for the sounds of two children repeatedly falling.

"What the hell is a bunch of tree climbing gonna help us with? I wanna learn a new Jutsu, Itachi-sensei" Naruto said in frustration.

Itachi was still a bit unnerved at the sudden honorific; however, his face was unreadable to the average, hell even Jonin level shinobi. He shrugged it off, chuckling slightly in his head and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke have vast reserves of chakra. However what good would all that chakra be if you use more than you need in battle? You two could nearly surpass most mid level chunin if you wielded your chakra in the right way, and under my tutelage and training, might even surpass me." Itachi said, a smile, be it a slight one, but a smile nonetheless on his face.

**Naruto OST 2- Alone**

**PLAY**

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He felt so happy, so proud, and very determined at the same time. 'B-big brother… believes in me! I won't let him down! I'll try my hardest to prove myself' Sasuke thought, giving a mental promise, and showing such a grin that would rival Naruto's own on his best day.

Naruto heard him. He froze, trying to see if he heard right. He did, and felt so… the feeling couldn't be described, he had never felt it before. Only once, with the third, but he didn't visit often. He realized, it was a sense of comfort and belonging. He would break down, but stopped. He had to be strong. He would become stronger for their sake and would use this to whatever extent. To protect himself? No! No matter what he would gain in the end, he knew he would use it to protect those precious people around him.

Naruto faced towards Sasuke, and as their eyes met, they nodded and went toward the tree, sprinting to reach the top.

**Naruto OST 2- Alone**

**END**

Itachi's smile grew wider as he sensed his students growing more and more determined to reach their goals. 'Hm, quite a first day of training. Already, I see them rowing up before my eyes.' Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a person watching from afar, then quickly dashing behind any cover in a dark blue blur. He, being a trained Anbu, also noted a pink hair girl, sitting on the park bench talking to where the person had hid. He listened to whatever said girl might say, in case it was another attacker. What he heard would've made him fall over in shock, had he not have his emotions in check.

**Naruto OST- Morning  
PLAY**

***Park nearby Uchiha Training Grounds***

"Hinata, you don't have to hide you know, just sit next to me and enjoy the view from here."

"Sa-Sakura, I don't think that is a good idea. What if they see us?"

"Well suit yourself, I guess Sasuke's all mine then, since all the competition is gone" Somewhere in the Yamanaka household, Ino sneezed.

Hinata mumbled something, which got Sakura curious. She never really responded after an argument was made, so what was with her today?

"Sorry Hinata, what was that?"

"O-oh uh, you see, I, said, uh, I didn't come here to see Sasuke…"

Sakura pondered on the subject, then her eyes widened. "You're not telling me you're here for… ITACHI?!"

"WHAT?! EEEW, NO WAY SAKURA, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!'

"But the only person left is… Oh yeah! That kid everyone calls a Demo-"Sakura was about to continue when Hinata visibly tenses.

"Sorry Hinata! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! It's just the first thing that comes to mind when I think about him…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT HIM'? "

"Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend! He all yours!"

"Oh, ok." Hinata said, and reverted back to her shy self. "S-sorry just got a bit defensive…"

"I-It's ok Hinata…" Sakura said, slightly shaking at Hinata's… 'Brave" side to put it lightly.

"So, this is what young love is, I presume? I'd prefer it if you try to keep it down, you may draw unwanted attention."

"Who do you think you're talking to mister…" Sakura stopped her rant to stare at the mysterious figure that was Itachi Uchiha.

"I believe no introductions on my part are required on my part, however, what are the names of the two girls who seem to make a hobby of ogling my students?" Itachi replies.

"H-Haruno. Sakura Haruno…"

"H-H-H-Hyuga H-H-H-Hinata..."

"Very well. Shall I inform my students of your obvious infatuation?"

Both girls looked in horror and screamed, "NOOOO!"

"Very well. Try not to be so obvious next time… or you may not get off as easy" Itachi said. It was harsh, sure, but he is looking out for his two students/ little brothers.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Anymore room behind that tree…?"

**Naruto OST- Morning**

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. Sweet lord what did I update? That's up for you to decide! Review, be harsh, critical, kind, encouraging, whatever you fell necessary to help me improve. Adios!**


	4. First Day of School Sort of

**To Never be Severed**

**Chapter 4: First Lessons**

**A/N: I am so sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. School got the jump on me, and I've been trying my best with homework. I'm pathetic I know. But for those of you still following, THANK YOU. It has been my pleasure to keep you entertained for so long, my grateful audience. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and as always please review. If you have ideas, please share! I will do my best to take it into consideration…  
Anyway, due to me wanting to leaving you in the dark, it's time for a **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nothing could contain that blond energy time bomb. And if I tried, Sasuke would kill me. Them Sakura and Hinata will come from the shadows afterwards to finish me off. And then Itachi would save me within second of my life, only to replay the events with the Sharingan. Ouch…**

It has been four years after Uchiha Itachi had taken on two children under his wing. After a year's worth of tree climbing and water walking, as well as a few ANBU level chakra control exercises (unbeknownst to the poor students) he began an intense taijutsu regime. This tortuous training went on for about **2 YEARS**. In all honesty, the training was so intense, that Gai Sensei would have joined it. In fact, he had tried to do so on several occasions, but was met with the cold glare of one Uchiha Itachi, so he stayed away after that. Then, after a bit of pestering from two aspiring protégés, the final year was devoted to ninjutsu.

Every training session, regardless of rain or shine, there were always two people watching from afar in the audience, Sakura and Hinata. Itachi made it his chore to head over as quietly as possible, and scare them with empty threats of "exposing" them to his two students. The task soon became less of brotherly defense and more of an amusing pastime. Eventually it evolved into a training session for the two girls: A bit of a resistance to interrogation, and amazing detection skills. The two of them improved exponentially.

Itachi saw that fighting skill weren't the only things that Naruto and Sasuke gained. Due to Sasuke and Naruto endur-*ahem* going through Itachi's training, they had grown extremely close. This had made Sasuke a little less brooding, and a bit more outgoing. Likewise, Naruto had mellowed out from his hyperactive attitude, which in turn had decreased his pranking tendencies. In all honesty, the village had gotten a bit bored, and even missed the constant excitement of the little brat running through the city.

Regardless of whatever changes came to the two, one thing never changed, for Naruto at least. Can you guess? I'll give you a minute.

The one thing about thing that never changed was Naruto's absolute love of ramen. In fact, it was infectious. So much to the fact that Naruto even got Sasuke hooked on it. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke could never compare to Naruto's eating habits, but he loved it all the same. It was so bad to the point whereas if anyone so much as badmouthed it, the two of them would be on the perpetuator like the hounds of hell.

"So, how do you think we'll do at the academy, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. They were currently at Ichiraku's, enjoying two bowls of miso ramen each, and it was the day before they were to enter the academy.

"I'd say… about 1 or 2…" Sasuke said with a pause, and then continued with his ramen.

"Any guesses? I got 20 yen on mutt-boy."

"Hmm… I got my money on Mr. All-seeing." Techu and Ayame just listened to this seemingly coded betting pool. Eventually, they left the two ramen chefs with their meals pay and a hell of a riddle.

When the two boys went to the academy, they received looks of admiration and adoration from nearly all the students. After all, who else got trained by the prestigious Itachi Uchiha? No one and that was a fact. Regardless of the money people offered, the clan they were from, or the skill of the student, he had never taken a student on, let alone two. Of course not everyone was amazed with this fact.

"Hey, you don't look so special! Why is everyone so hung up on these two?" All eyes shifted to the voice foolish enough to speak such blasphemy. All eyes reached Inuzuka Kiba, all but two. Sasuke glanced downwards while Naruto kept a light glare on him. Kiba thought to himself, 'Ha, I got this Sasuke kid on the ropes, he can't even look me in the-' Before he could complete his thought, Naruto spoke.

"Don't try to avoid this Sasuke. Pay up. 20 yen on the spot."

"C'mon Naruto! I just paid for ramen yesterday! You had 4 bowls!"

"Fine, but you owe me interest…"

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU TWO YOU STUCK UP BA-"

"Yeah, whatever mutt-boy. I have business to attend to. Now Sasuke, you have a fixed interest rate of at least 2 yen per day. So, if your next allowance is in 3 days…"

"Alright, that's it! This'll teach you for ignoring me!" Kiba yelled. He drew his fist back and threw a punch. It came closer and closer to its target. It was a mere centimeter from Naruto's face when…

**A/N:Cliff-Hanger! Please Review and tell me how this could get better! Ideas and critics are appreciated! I did this with a tight time limit, so sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update this weekend! Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	5. First Rivals

**To Never Be Severed: Chapter 5**

**First "Rivals"**

**A/N: Hooray! Because I needed a computer source for homework, I can release this early! Aren't you happy? I am, ergo the HOORAY! Enjoy, and please review, it is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; believe me, Naruto would be waaaay stronger if I did. But this fic is as close as I'm going to get for now, and I am glad that you appreciate it. **

Kiba's fist travelled closer to its target. It came within a centimeter of Naruto's face. 'Game, set and match!' thought Kiba triumphantly, just before Naruto ducked downwards exclaiming, "Wow, my lucky day! Free Ichiraku's ramen coupon!" Naruto lifted the paper in the air to inspect it in the sunlight, accidentally hitting Kiba's face in the process.

"Oops! Sorry, did I hit you?" Naruto said, voice teeming with genuine concern. Everyone in the room visibly sweat-dropped, leaving Naruto confused. To most it looked like he just shrugged it off, thinking it was the room temperature. Naruto left to open a window. However, on the inside, he was smirking, and took in a deep breath of air to clear his head. 'Ha! That was easy; playing the fool was easier than I thought. Just got to keep this up, and the "dunce" will be paired with the "top of the class. Now just have to wait for Sasuke to do his part… any second now… Ah! Here it is, just like we rehearsed. You idiot the'

"the mutt was trying to pick a fight with you…" Sasuke said, with eyes full of conviction, concealing a bit of childish glee. It couldn't be helped, these poor kids really though the two were at each other's throats. 'Wow, I can believe they're buying this… well except for the Hyuga girl and that cute*ahem* I mean pink haired girl. Yeah, her…' Sasuke trailed off in his thoughts, young infatuation taking root in his mind ever since that day. He remembered it well, it was the day that Itachi first started training them…

**Flashback Start**

Itachi had just returned from a nearby park, a light smirk formed on his face…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" The two boys yelled.

"What's wrong? Did you break something while tree-climbing? Are you hurt?"

"Y-you… Y-you…"

"I what? Did I leave a stray kunai? Did you fall on leftover shuriken? What is it?"

"YOU SMIRKED!" For the first time in YEARS, Itachi sweat-dropped. He couldn't believe it, at all. It was so utterly ridiculous.

"What the hell were you doing to make you SMIRK above all things?!"

"W-well… I uh…" Itachi was cornered. He was going to reveal their little audience of two a bit later in their training, but now these two children had him stumped. Eventually, he revealed who they were, and the boys' reaction was, well… priceless. They did a bit of spying on their own, and found them okay to deal with. Eventually, over the years the two girls had grown on them, and was the topic of many talks between the two children.

**Flashback End**

And after all these talks, they still hadn't worked the courage to ask them out. They could move almost as fast as Itachi, were close to his natural strength, and even had brains to match. They still couldn't ask a girl out on a date if their lives depended on it. It was pretty pathetic, especially since they knew that they would return the favor in a heartbeat. Now, Sasuke just resorted to studying them at side glances, and taking in as much as possible before someone noticed. A few years ago he wouldn't have cared for a love interest; he was too busy trying to show that he was just as good as Itachi. Now he had Itachi's recognition and training, so he didn't have to be so conceited. He really enjoyed not having to prove something to somebody all the time. It was… relieving.

Naruto couldn't bear to face Hinata after his dunce routine. Would she not like him for being so stupid? He took a quick look at her and saw something he didn't expect. She smiled lightly, then turned her face away from him and blushed. She blushed. At him. That's gotta be something good, right? He sent a signature Naruto grin her way when he was sure no one was looking, and her blush deepened. Yep, theory confirmed. 'She still likes me!' he thought, though he kept getting a feeling that he was forgetting something.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled. 'Oh yeah… that something'

Naruto really hated when people wouldn't give up. "Achoo!" he sneezed. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, that's what I'm all about…' he mentally berated, wiping his nose with his sleeve. When his fist was drawn back to where his wrist was in front of his nose, Kiba attacked. Sasuke intervened, grabbing both of Kiba's arms from behind and placing his foot on his back. The attack position seemed familiar, and in the real Naruto universe, a sound ninja sneezed.

"It's not common courtesy to try to hit someone after they sneeze. Bless you, idiot."

"Thanks, teme."

If their behavior wasn't classified as strange before, it certainly was now. Whoever heard of a kind insult? Or was it a rude complement? Most people stopped caring, and just assumed that they hated each other's guts, but were still courteous when it was required. All of a sudden, Kiba was released, for a new arrival entered the room.

"Greetings. I am Neji Hyuga, one year senior to you. You're teacher has yet to have arrive, so I have been sent to keep you under control until then, and to possibly assess your abilities. Those of you who wish to test their current ability, please step forward. There is no group limit, but I will adjust my team correspondence accordingly." At the last words, a young man dressed in a karate-like getup with a martial arts black belt and headband walked into the room. He then introduced himself with a light bow.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee! I hope to test the limits of your youth today! Let the flames burn brightly in their wake!" He spoke with gusto, and filled most with a fighting spirit. Four boys stepped forward to fight, and were easily dispatched by the duo. Most were hesitant to go forward. All except…

"Ha! Alright, a REAL challenge! Better than these two jokers. Let's go Akamaru!" A small dog barked, and was revealed to be under Kiba's hood. Kiba lasted longer than the four previous challengers, but was still easily dispatched.

"Is there no one worth my time? Very well, let's go Le-"

"Wait, you got two more…" yelled a boy. Everyone turned to the familiar voice.

"How about it Sasuke-teme? Wanna take a crack at those two?"

"Why not? Not like we have anything else to do… dobe."

The two of them took a slow stride to the two upperclassmen, without a care in the world but to make some use of their time…

**A/N: I'm done! Please review, and tell me what you think of it so far, and what you think should happen next! I'm really enjoying your reviews, and thank everyone that is reading, following, and favoriting. I take everything you send to heart, and a recent review sparked this chapter's turnout. Not exactly in accordance to what was sent, but still pretty close. Note, reviews do not change chapter release dates. Just chapter content. Thanks for reading, seeya next chapter.**


	6. Oh, Those Upperclassmen

**To Never Be Severed: Chapter 6**

**Oh, Those Upperclassmen**

** A/N: I'm on a lucky roll this week! Thank my Literature teacher for weekly assignments! I am now able to update regularly, and pretty soon I'll be getting a laptop! Ok, now to point out something: Sasuke is a bit bitchy in the real universe, but seriously, you have to give him a bit of a break. He did just witness the death of his family of his only brother, and under false pretenses, grew to hate him. Only after he "killed" him, he found out of his brother's true intentions. This shattered a world view that he had since he was a mere child; Itachi bad, family good. Not thinking logically, he blamed this on the Leaf, and as he slowly recovered albeit after murdering several important people, he began to question the shinobi world. Keep in mind; this is my reading from the current manga. So please don't degrade him ****too ****much… anyway, back to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No humorous comment, deal with it. LOLOLOL=P**

Sasuke and Naruto took a slow stride to the two people below. It looked as if they could care less as they took glances out the window every now and then. They were getting glances from those recently defeated, as they couldn't see how these two could take their opponents so easily. Kiba however was wearing a smirk. 'When those two losers get trashed, it'll be hilarious! That oughta take them down a peg.

Neji was getting irritated. "Will you two hurry up and stop wasting my time? Honestly, you're both pathetic if you think-"He was cut short when Sasuke cried out,

"Ha, now I don't owe you anything! Eat that!" He stated smugly.

"Don't need to, I still have that ramen coupon!" Naruto said as-matter-of-factly.

A tick mark grew on Neji's head. He was entirely prepared to Juken the shit out of them right then and there. Luckily for the two of them, they had reached the bottom and stood in front of Neji before he could enact on his rage.

"So… do you start it, or do we just…"

"You dobe! We wait for the signal to fight. Its improper to do otherwise…"

"Very well. I shall show you the strength of the Hyuga clan."

"Yosh! My flames of youth shall burn brightly in this match! BEGIN!"

Both parties stood unmoving, waiting for the other to attack. Lee took the initiative and ran forward. He jumped and began a spin kick but soon found that as a grave mistake. The way the two boys were standing was where Sasuke was in front of Naruto. Sasuke crouched, and Naruto grabbed Lee's leg. Lee was originally spinning counter-clockwise, so he used his free leg and swung it the other way. Before he could land a solid blow on Naruto's face, Sasuke used his current position and jumped to deliver a direct uppercut to Lee's jaw.

To say Neji was surprised was an understatement. He nearly fell over in disbelief when Lee got hit, and almost hit the floor when he saw he was unconscious. Neji recomposed himself and got back in his stance just in time to counter a punch to the chest. He moved to make an open palmed strike to his Naruto's chest, but noticed a certain Uchiha was missing. He felt a presence behind him and ducked just in time to avoid a kick to the face.

Neji was in a bad position, crouched on the ground with one opponent airborne, and the other in front of him. Sasuke moved to make a heel drop, while Naruto made a quick left sweep. Neji rolled to the right, but felt a sharp jolt of pain in the back of his head. He then noticed… a second Naruto and Sasuke? 'Damn it, shadow clones…' He thought, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Dinner is on the table, a couple of blocks away… gotta go! Review! Thanks for the support! Until next time!**


	7. A Fate Destined for Darkness

**To Never Be Severed: Chapter 7**

**A Fate Destined for Darkness**

** A/N: LAPTOP DOMINATION! I got my Laptop today, which means updates will be a little more consistent. Hooray! That is all. Resume your reading. I am sorry for not updating, but this chapter has a major story arc, and I can't just loosely put it together, it wouldn't be entertaining.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a new Laptop. Hell yeah I'm rubbing it in the disclaimer.**

Iruka was outside the door when the two academy prodigies walked in to test the latest students. He had this planned to teach the latest newcomers a bit of humility. He wouldn't have the upperclassmen fight them all, just three groups a challengers. Not something too hard. When he heard the last two people fall to the ground, he walked in, about to give a lecture on being humble, but froze at the sight before him. The two strongest taijutsu fighters, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga were on the ground, wounded and unconscious, along with four other academy students, and the future clan head of the Inuzuka, Kiba. He looked to see who did the act, and saw two things: Naruto and Sasuke, and the Shushin technique they used to escape his sight at the last minute.

"We didn't do it Sensei!"

"You dobe, he saw us already…"

Later that day, after class, the two boys went walking back to the Uchiha compound. Mikoto had rented out a room for Naruto at the beginning of their training, much to the rest of the clan's dislike. However, any vocal objections were met with a cold glare and a horrible wave of killing intent followed by a broken whatever Mikoto could get her hand on. These broken items usually involved arms, legs, and on most occasions ribs. The hospital had the Uchiha name regularly on their roster every few weeks. Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi, and the other Uchiha children were the few who managed not to get hospitalized.

Sasuke was glad that he and Naruto were able to pull off their act. However, as they entered the compound, the hardest part of their charade would be pulled off…

"NARUTO! EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU ARE FAILING ALL YOUR CLASSES!"

Sasuke and Naruto inwardly flinched, fear gripping their hearts as the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan's presence was made known. They knew they could probably run for their lives, and maybe manage to elude the village, but there was no damn way in hell for them to escape their mother's wrath. They had planned to tell her of their ingenious plan, but there was one fact stopping them; Mikoto Uchiha was the most terrible liar.

She couldn't muster a poker face if her life depended on it. Sasuke and Naruto easily stayed informed of anything Mikoto were to learn. That was a double edged sword. So for now, they'd have to endure a lecture for the worst of the three years Naruto would have to keep this act up. It would be tasking, but worth it in the long run. The rest of the day consisted of harsh reprimands, and the two boys left the compound as soon as they were free to go.

Out of the shadows of the Uchiha household, Itachi appeared. His face was as usual, solemn. However, his eyes told a different tale. He was weary, and the two glistening orbs were now slightly faded, full of restlessness and an unforeseeable sorrow.

"… It's time isn't?"

"Yes, have you made your decision?"

"I will still go along with this. No matter what, I am the Mother of the Uchiha. I must carry this out."

"Are you certain? Surely Father…"

"Itachi. We will speak of this no longer. I have made my choice. You're just going to have to live with it…"

"Understood." Itachi was about to leave, when Fugaku stepped in the door.

"Where are you heading?"

"ANBU mission. It's S ranked and high priority, assigned by the Hokage himself."

"You know very well what's going on tonight! What could be of so much importance that-"

"I'll find out at mission briefing, father. If that is all, then good bye."

Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a torrent of leaves. Fugaku left the room outraged. Naruto and Sasuke had headed for Ichiraku's, and had no idea what had just taken place…

**In Ichiraku's**

Naruto and Sasuke were eating heartily, and had made it up to four bowls each. This time however, they had savored them, as if a last meal were taking place. Ayame and Techu were a bit taken aback by the morbid attitude. However, when they inquired, the two boys merely shrugged it off as a gut feeling. It was getting late, and the two began returning to the compound. However…

"Hey Sasuke? Have you noticed how quiet it is?"

"Yeah… it's a bit unsettling."

The young ninja made their way in, but were greeted with an unholy site at the front gate.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"N-Naruto… What is this?!"

"Oh Kami… I-it's… BLOOD!"

The scarlet liquid decorated the floor to the entrance like a watery red carpet. Corpses littered the floor, mangled and fresh with cuts. Up ahead, the two boys left to the one place they could remember in their shattered psyche; their home. They ran until the air was scarce in their lungs, and slid the door away to see if their fears were confirmed. They found an bloody scene: Fugaku was drenched in blood with Mikoto leaning over him. Sasuke screamed, and Naruto felt an odd rising chakra signature fill his body with unbelievable strength and rage.

The once bright blue eyes of reason became blood red with two slit-like pupils. His whiskers became rougher and more defined, and his fingernails grew longer and sharper. Before he could even blink, a hand swiftly moved and chopped his neck, causing him to fade from consciousness. As he fell, he turned over to see his attacker. His eyes widened and filled with tears, as his last conscious sights were of none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke chose the worst time to turn, as both he and Naruto fell into his genjutsu. They were put into world with red skies, and everything else was black and white.

"Itachi, why would you do something like this?!"

"It was because they were fools, Sasuke."

"No… Itachi… wouldn't… it's gotta… it's gotta be a trick!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes shut, with both hands clenching his head. The grip was tight, as if he thought that if he were to let go, his head would burst. The foxlike attributes still stayed with him in the Sharingan realm.

"It is no trick, Naruto. You don't have the power to change this, or stop me. But, you both may be able to someday. Grow, feel hate, use it to become stronger. Sasuke, you may also be able to take the next step in the Shari-"Before Itachi could finish, Naruto fell, screaming. He was currently witnessing Itachi kill everyone, and could not hear him speak to Sasuke.

Not long after Itachi finished speaking, Sasuke suffered the same fate. Both fell unconscious on the floor, tears streaming down their faces. They slowly took in everything Itachi told them.

**The Next Morning: Konoha Hospital- 12:00p.m.**

Enter the double door at the front of the hospital. Go up the stairs to the fourth floor. Go down the 1-100's rooms' hallway, until you reach room nine. The local staff have a name for this room; the unfortunate. Not because of lost patients, illness, or recovery rate, merely due to the two unlucky number meanings of four and nine: death, agony and torture.

In this room are three beds, as each room is prepared to hold three patients. One bed is empty, whereas the other two contain Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They have just recently woken up, and feel as if they had resurrected from a horrendous nightmare. However, the tear-stained eyes and bloodied clothes in the hospital hamper tell otherwise. The once dry faces become moist yet again, as a fresh set of tears cascade down their cheeks. They barely notice a new arrival. But they are suddenly interrupted.

"Hey now, grown me don't cry… Naruto, Sasuke, what have I told you since you were young?"

"T-tears don't resolve anything-"Sasuke paused at this new revelation. Could it really be...?

"Actions do." Naruto stated, and that was the last thing said before Mikoto Uchiha was hugged tightly by her two kids.

**Finished. Wasn't it worth the wait? Anyway, Mikoto was left alive because her last reason to gain power was gone: to help Naruto. He was safe and no longer in imminent danger. She knew Itachi was still going to massacre the clan, and as the Matriarch of the Uchiha, had the responsibility to watch over the last of the Uchiha. So thanks for the wait, and once more I implore you to review, it helps me to make better chapters, acknowledge my mistakes, and help me think what to write next! Thanks, Buzzkill out.**


	8. A Crossroads

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 8:  
A Crossroads**

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I am sorry for the delay; I was busy getting some inspiration and a Tumblr (I only did it for pointless reasons). Anyways, this chapter I hope may surpass my current 1,000 words limit. I want to be able to expand on this without revealing too much. So here's chapter eight, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto OST: Man of the World-PLAY

Cold: That was the only word that could describe the endless sorrow filling two young boys. No matter how many times their mother would console them, regardless if they were subject to endless presents and gifts of condolences, even if the sun were to be inches within their being, cold was the sole emotion conveyed. As soon as Mikoto left the room, the tears came, as a slow, bitter liquid of salt and regret flowing gently down their faces. No sobs were to be heard, nor cries of anger or disgust. The tears merely cascaded down their cheeks. However, now was not the time to cry, and soon the two boys dried their tear-stained faces.

Sasuke spoke first. "Naruto… I can't believe it… Why, why would he-"Sasuke froze mid-sentence, not wanting to recount what had happened.

"I don't know… But of all the things I know, he wouldn't do this, he's not a monster. Remember last week, after those guys came asking about Shisui?" Naruto asked, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

**Flashback- one week back  
**

Itachi was talking to Naruto and Sasuke about their training, and how they should try the best to reach their upmost potential. Sasuke inwardly flinched, and Itachi decided to check on his little brother.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, it's just… No matter what I accomplish, Father only cares about you…"

"Sasuke, Don't say stuff like that! Sorry Itachi-ani, he didn't mean it…" Naruto said.

"Of course I didn't mean it like that, Itachi, it's just that…"

"You probably hate me, don't you?" Itachi said, as if they were merely asking about the weather. He stared off into the glowing sunset totally complacent, lightly smiling while leaning on both his hands as he sat.

"Of course he doesn't! Right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, though his confidence in his statement wavered, when Sasuke hesitated to respond.

"It's alright. People often think ill of shinobi… It's only logical." Itachi said.

"That's not how I feel!" Sasuke exclaimed, not wanting to distance himself from his brother. 'He's right though… I do feel that way…' he thought, slightly ashamed that he wasn't that close to his own brother after so many years of training and bonding.

"Heh, being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be." He said with a laugh, and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him intently, listening to every word. Itachi then continued.

"When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought-after you are in the beginning. But with us, it's different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I am always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome." He said, afterwards turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Even if you do hate me… that's what big brothers are for."

**Naruto OST: Man of the World-END**

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Is Itachi in there? We need to talk! Get out here!" The voice came from three members the Uchiha police force, and they did not sound happy.

Itachi left to greet them, and they were met with his usual face of indifference.

"What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

"There were two people who didn't show up at yesterday's assembly. Do you want to tell me why you weren't there?" a man with shoulder length brown hair asked. He was wearing a turquoise shirt, similar to Itachi's but with long sleeves and not the normal black color. In similar Uchiha fashion, had the collar all the way up, but it barely went past his chin, which didn't do well in masking his scowl.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had crept up to spy on the group's conversation. Sasuke was staring intently, while Naruto was glancing from person to person. Both however had become angry at the disrespect shown to their older brother.

"You're in the ANBU Black Ops now; I know full well you can be called away at the drop of a hat. And that is the case your father was trying to make when you weren't there." The man, dubbed by Naruto as 'turtle' for now continued. The man with white hair was referred to Naruto as 'wolf', and the third, whom had not spoken yet, was 'hawk'.

"But we're not your father. You won't be getting any special treatment from us." Wolf said.

"I understand. I should've been more careful. Will that be all then, gentlemen?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, before we go one more thing…" Wolf said. Itachi tensed, but no one noticed.

"Do you know anything of Shisui Uchiha throwing himself in Naka River? He was the other guy who didn't turn up at the assembly yesterday. It's funny, if I remember correctly, you kinda looked up to him as an older brother…" Wolf continued.

"How terrible. Forgive me; I haven't seen him at all recently. What a tragedy." Itachi said.

"Yeah, well at this point the Police Force sees no other choice but to launch an all-out investigation into the matter." Turtle said.

"This is a note Shisui left behind. We've already had it analyzed. There's no question this is Shisui's handwriting." Wolf said, handing the note over to Itachi.

"But if it wasn't homicide, why the investigation?" Itachi asked.

"It'd be no great feat for someone who possesses Sharingan to copy his handwriting." Turtle replied, implicating the obvious.

"The most talented of all our clan, feared as 'Shisui the Teleporter'. He was a man who would do anything, take any mission if it was for the good of the clan. Hard to imagine a man like that throwing everything away, don't you think?" Wolf asked.

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearance, or by your own preconceptions." Itachi said.

We'll leave that with you for the time being. Take that to ANBU for them to start sniffing around on this as well."

"Understood."

"Let's just hope we get a lead soon." Said Wolf.

"By the way, we have our own connections in ANBU Black Ops. You try to sweep this investigation under the rug, and we're gonna know about it." Turtle retorted.

This was Itachi's breaking point. He scowled, clenching the paper. Anger evident, he replied, "Why don't you come out and say it." All four of them turned to meet each other's gaze, Sharingans activated. "You think I've had a hand in this, don't you?"

"Yeah that's right… little punk." Turtle said.

"Listen Itachi! If I find you've betrayed this clan, I want you to know… You will pay for your wrongs!" Wolf exclaimed. This was the last straw. Itachi was angry, and rushed forward. He effectively knocked down all three of them men, and spoke.

"Like I've said before, appearances and preconceptions aren't going to tell you anything. For instance, you've made the mistake of believing I am a patient man..." He said, voice dripping with venom. "The clan, the CLAN, you overestimate your own abilities, with no idea of the depth of my own. And look at you now, groveling in the dirt."

"Naruto… does Itachi seem…" Sasuke couldn't finish, as wolf picked himself up to speak.

"Shisui…" He groaned a bit in pain before continuing, "Shisui had been keeping an eye on you recently… The strangeness of your behavior, half a year into your time at ANBU, it was impossible to overlook. What the heck are you playing at, you filthy little wretch?" Wolf spat.

"Obsessed with the organization, obsessed with the clan… Obsessed with our lineage… your worthless compulsion enslaves us, and limits our capabilities, leading us to fear what you don't understand." Itachi said, Killing intent slowly leaking throughout his speech.

"Stop it Itachi! What on earth is the matter with you?!" Fugaku yelled.

Itachi! You've been strange lately…" Hawk said.

"Nothing strange about me, I just have my own duties to fulfill, that's all."

"So what's your story? Why didn't you come last night?" Fugaku asked.

"To achieve the next stage." Itachi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked. Itachi didn't respond, but pulled out a kunai. He threw it symbolically at the Uchiha crest, and eyes widened.

"I've had enough. There's nearly no hope left for this clan. The people of this clan are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change for you is impossible in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve if regulation is all we know?" Itachi exclaimed.

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku yelled.

"If I hear one more word and I'll have you thrown behind bars!" Wolf said, trying to get a rise from him.

"Well?! What's it gonna be?" Wolf asked.

"Sir please, just give me the order!" Turtle pleaded, wishing to put Itachi 'in his place'.

"Itachi-ani!" Naruto yelled.

"You have to stop!" Sasuke exclaimed.

This seems to snap Itachi out of it. His eyes widened, and then returned to its normally stoic state. He slowly went down to the ground. He fell onto his knees, placed his hands on the ground, and began to speak.

"I am sorry. I ask for your forgiveness." Itachi said.

**Flashback-END**

"Yeah, he may have been angry, but he really cared. Naruto, I don't think he did that to 'test his ability' like he said yesterday. He trained us better than to fall for a trick like that."

Mikoto was outside when she heard everything. She had left to get something at the compound, of vital importance. She had initially been shocked, but smiled when she heard the end of their conversation. She went down to Ichiraku's to get something for the two of them to eat. As she left, she inwardly chuckled, and thought to herself. 'Itachi… They are so much like you… maybe you trained them a little too well.'

**A/N: End chapter! That took longer than expected. Sorry, but I had to know which direction to go with this, and what scenes from the series to use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW. The more you do so, the more ideas I can take into consideration. Thank you, now I must be off. It's nearly 1:00A.M. And I have a part time job to get to tomorrow… sigh, I can never get any rest…**


	9. Truth

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 9:  
Truth**

**A/N: Thank you readers, for all the reviews, which I will now attempt to cover up some plot holes and smooth over any misunderstandings. Now, all the reviews for the last chapter are amazing, but the most constructive ones had to have been from Fanfic reader Dreaded Rasengan. So, in the spirit of fixing, it's time to take care of a couple of story plot holes! WARNING: If you don't agree with the story changes, or don't give a damn about fixes, then skip the note and read.**

**Alright, first question is… the age. In retrospect, age of 4 is a bit too young. However, in this ninja world, growing up quickly is required. I know that Itachi grew up quick only because there was a war, and skill was required. However, when you are a kid who is constantly hated and hurt (not in canon, in story) and a child whose older brother is constantly outshining him, you learn to grow fast. However, for the sake of following the laws of natural growth, they will be 6 instead of 4 when the story began, and academy learning takes only 2 years, so… 6years old+4years of training=10 when entering academy, 12 when they graduate.**

**Next question… Why did Neji and Rock Lee fight? Well, normally the Academy would never do that, but think about it. All the future clan heads would be there, and if that wasn't enough, two children were trained by the legendary Itachi Uchiha. Might as well use some upperclassmen to make sure any inflated egos don't get out of hand… The training also compensates for their attitudes, because when you are trained by a seemingly emotionless man, you pick up a few tricks. It may be a façade, because when you are calm in a battle, your opponent gets aggravated…**

** Finally, it was an easy victory because honestly, do you expect any hard fights against those lower than you? Neji is very arrogant at this point, and Lee does not yet possess the amazing speed given to him through Gai's training. Also, if Neji is able to identify his clans most prized techniques, I think he'd know a Kage bushin; he did at the Chunin Exams after all…  
Alright, TIME TO START THE STORY!**

**NARUTO OST: SASUKE DESTINY- PLAY**

Naruto and Sasuke got dressed, and began a slow walk out their door. Before they left, they performed a single hand sign, and four figures exited the doorway. The nurses saw this, and attempted to return the group back to their room. Two of them stood still, while the other two walked down opposite from where the nurses were. The nurses went to stop them, but the two others, identified as Naruto and Sasuke blocked their path.

This wasn't a ninja hospital for nothing. Each of the medics attacked the two shadow clones, and ran towards the two boys. They stopped their walk, and began to run. They reached a four-way hall, and they ran opposite of each other, one going left, and the other going right. A plume of smoke appeared, and two more shadow clones stood in the way. The medics easily dispatched them with some kunai, which became available to them only with difficult patients.

The two figures made it to the bottom floor, and were just about to leave when a voice rang out.

"Stop! The hospital of Konoha does not condone unauthorized releases! In your cases, you are needed for further investigation on the Uchiha Massacre!"

"… Doesn't sound too characteristic of the average Konoha medic, does she?" Naruto said.

"Let's try to act a bit low profile. We don't know anything; remember?" Sasuke only said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto nodded, but before they knew it, the medics were behind them. They had kunais at the boys' necks. They two glanced at each other as the medics brought their hands to their necks to knock them out. As they made contact, the two boys vanished in another wisp of smoke.

"Damn it! We had all paths sealed, where could they have gone?" One medic said.

"Danzo-sama will not be pleased…" The other said, not even noticing the two shadowed figures just outside the window.

**NARUTO OST SASUKE DESTINY- END**

**NARUTO OST 5- KIMIMARO'S THEME (NARUTO UNRELEASED OST) - PLAY**

The two boys knew a straightforward exit wouldn't have been taken lightly. They had left out the window, and had let the shadow clones take care of the people standing guard. As they walked toward the Hokage's Tower, many thoughts entered their minds. As they went over everything that happened, from the fateful night to the present time, they realized how hopeless finding out the truth would be. They knew even if they did follow through with everything accordingly, there was no way they would be able to solve anything.

"Maybe there is hope, right?" Naruto said. "Maybe, just maybe, there hasn't been any word on-"

He spoke too soon. As they walked by a shop, the latest paper was out. In large bold print, it read "Uchiha Massacre done by the Hands of a Prodigy" Below, it showed an old picture of Itachi, next to a picture of the now destroyed and bloodied Uchiha compound. The shock was evident on their faces, as Naruto collapsed on the ground to his knees. He was murmuring, and Sasuke soon crouched down to pick him up. Sasuke was so divided. Fear, regret, and sadness building up within him. What could he think? What was true? A lie? What could he believe in?

His doubts of his brother's innocence began to surface. Every person in his clan he knew, every cheerful attitude, every shared laugh and smile. Nothing seemed to make sense, and he was becoming even more conflicted with each step. As they walked on, as if sensing the fears and worry, Naruto turned. The two met each other's gaze, and then, Naruto spoke.

"It's… It's all a lie, right Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke… C'mon, I need to know. It's not true isn't it?"

"I- I don't know anymore…" Sasuke said, eyes wavering under Naruto's gaze.

"You aren't serious are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave no response.

"This is Ani we're talking about! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Naruto! HE did do it, he said so himself! HE even showed us every gruesome detail..."

"SO WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES WE HAD WITH HIM? ALL THOSE GREAT DAYS WHEN-"

"NARUTO! He killed our family! He did it in cold blood without reason-"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in the most eerily calm voice. "Itachi ALWAYS had a reason. Itachi IS family. He was there when we needed help. He was there when we succeeded in our training. HE shared everything with us. Laughs, tears, and smiles, Itachi-ani always was there to help. Itachi is ANYTHING but a cold blooded killer, you know that… right, Sasuke?" Naruto said, tears streaming down his face.

"I- I am sorry… It's just… I don't get why-"

"Sasuke, I don't think we ever will, not with our level. Itachi is leagues ahead of us. If we ever want to know the truth…" Naruto trailed off, suppressing every sob. He continued.

"If we EVER want to know anything… We must be strong. We must be strong, so things like this will never happen again."

All of the doubts Sasuke had vanished in an instant. He stared long and hard at his foster brother. Defending Itachi like they were of the same blood. Sasuke stepped forward, and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked him in the eyes, prepared and ready as if he were taking on the world. Sasuke remembered all the times they worked together, and throughout everything, he was never as determined on something as he was now. Sasuke took a breath, and spoke.

"I don't know if it was Itachi's nature to do what he did. I don't care. I will believe that he had reasons, and if we ever want to find out what happened, we must be ready for it. If I must become stronger, I will. If I can become stronger with you alongside me, then together we shall find the truth. I promise you that I shall do my best, Naruto."

This pact, made by two brothers, forever forges the path in which they follow. They had stumbled in the dark, but now run towards the light, in an attempt to reach the truth.

**NARUTO OST 5- KIMIMARO'S THEME (NARUTO UNRELEASED OST) – END**

In an underground complex, there stood a man, bandages covering the most part of his body. The only parts not covered were left side of his face, and his left arm. His right arm was resting on a cane, heavily bandaged. Two women dressed in an ANBU like fashion knelt in front of him, awaiting orders.

"So… they got away, is that right?" The man said, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes Danzo-sama. Forgive us, we tried to apprehend them, but we didn't expect them to trick us with-"

"That is of no matter now. Attempting to take them would be all too noticeable to Mikoto. Damn, I thought he would take care of all of them…" The man called Danzo said.

"What now, Danzo-sama?" Both kunoichi said, ready to receive order.

"Stay where you are for now. I don't think there is much we can do at this time." He said bitterly.

Danzo dismissed the two, and began to leave the building. He was angry, but there really wasn't anything he could do… yet.

**A/N: Whew, that was really hard to put up. Tell me what you thought! The reviews help me think, and the better I think, the faster the updates. Who knows, if the review is cool, it may lead to some changes *hint hint. Well, two more things.**

**Should I do a timeskip?**

**A close friend of mine is making a story based on multiple mythologies. It's pretty decent, and I just need some supportive critics that will honestly help out the storyline. *cough Dreaded Rasengan *cough  
If you feel like you'd like to give it a shot, here's the link:  
** .com

**(Yes it's a Tumblr Story, just trust me or leave it)**

**Well, that's about it! Hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, and look forward for the next one! Continue reviewing, and see you next time.**


	10. The Path We Take

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 10:**

**The Path We Take**

**A/N: Well, at the mall with friends. Of course I work on this. I am seriously looking for some time to type, and might as well us e the free time to get this chapter over with. My friend is talking to some girl from school, and the other is MIA. Don't worry, he won't get kidnapped. Anyways, onto the story, this, for the sake of time to think, will be filler. Well, at least I think it's a filler… make your own opinion. Let's see how this plays out.**

**NARUTO OST: GREIF AND SORROW (HOKAGE'S FUNERAL) – PLAY**

The air was solemn, and chilled. Naruto, Sasuke, and Mikoto went into the burial grounds, a slow and measured walk. Mikoto gave each of the two a bouquet of flowers, and they placed it at the massive burial site. Many people were there, each knew someone of the family quite closely, and the bitter tears slowly cascaded. Naruto and Sasuke stood there, faces indifferent and lowered. They each gave a respectful bow, and slowly left the site. Mikoto stayed, wanting to be with the now deceased Uchiha before sending them off to a final resting place.

Naruto and Sasuke soon exited the area, and as they did it began to rain. They had umbrellas, but embraced the cold rain, allowing it to flow freely down their faces. It was a beautiful mascaraed for the tears, which now finally hidden, flowed freely. They decided to leave to the Uchiha Compound to pay some respects to where the clan was massacred. An ANBU agent saw this, and quickly shushined to the side of Danzo, who had also attended the funeral. Danzo stood there underneath an umbrella, cold and distant.

"Danzo-sama, they have left the funeral, and are heading home. Shall we pursue?"

"No… They can't possibly do anything but mourn. Leave them be, it will be a waste to send you or anyone out at this point."

"I understand, Danzo-sama." With that, the ROOT disguised as ANBU left, While Danzo stood there, stoic and calculating.

**At the Uchiha Compound…**

Naruto left to the main Uchiha meeting hall. Sasuke brought some candles, and a bit of incense to burn for the tribute. As they kneeled before the lit items, they felt a strange sense reach them… as if something important had been forgotten.

**NARUTO OST: GREIF AND SORROW (HOKAGE'S FUNERAL) – END**

"Naruto, there was something Itachi said about this place… there, something to do with the 7th tatami mat in this room to the far right…." Sasuke said, slowly leaving to its position. He rummaged around, and found it to be loose. He put his hand underneath, and removed it. It revealed a passageway underground, and although hesitant, began to walk down the dimly lit corridor. Naruto soon followed behind, and they walked into a small room. Inside was an altar-like structure. Next to it were two bowls, with flames that were already lit. Above the altar was a framed writing, but what drew Sasuke's attention was the document on the altar.

Naruto walked behind Sasuke, and peered over his shoulder to look at the document. What he saw shocked him. There, in plain writing was the guide to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

'_**To those who read this, let me commend you for your great skill to have been allowed in this sacred room. Listed below this introduction are the requirements to receive the next stage of our blessed Doujutsu: The Sharingan.**_

_**The next and most important stage of our amazing eyes would be the Mangekyo Sharingan. This not only requires great strength and skill, but emotional courage and a strong will.**_

_**The reason being is… To obtain this blessing, you must kill your best friend.'**_

'Sasuke… He could get stronger… and find the truth. But, that means I have to- No, that's selfish. I should… But I can't be Hokage if I die.' Naruto was at war within himself. Sasuke was faring no better. 'No, I can't… It's wrong, he's my friend- no, my brother. I can't do that… but, this is what will make me stronger, right? Aargh! Why am I even thinking that?! What would Naruto think if-'His thoughts were cut off as he met his gaze. In his hand was a drawn kunai.

"Sasuke… I can't let you kill me, but I want you to get stronger… Now, we fight. Come at me with the intent to kill. But, promise… promise me if anything were to happen at the end of this…" He paused, and cut across his hand then Sasuke's. He then took their hands and put it together, and the cuts bled into each other. Sasuke stared, determination in his eyes. They left to a secluded training ground to begin their fight. No punches will be pulled in this fight; no vows to be broken. This was a pact, a bond between blood brothers. Tonight, the individual dies, and one will leave.

**End theme  
Naruto - Wind akeboshi-PLAY**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, as it turns out this isn't filler. I didn't originally plan this, but it felt so… right. I had to do this, and fill this plot hole. I hope you review, it helps me think. Now listen to the rest of the song to think, and comprehend what you just read. See ya next chapter!**


	11. Decisive Battle!

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 11:**

**Decisive Battle!**

**A/N: I can't leave you guys on a cliffhanger, that's too messed up! Luckily, someone deciphered half of my poetic end for chapter 10, which encouraged me to release this early! That person is… *drumroll- naruhinalover - Congrats, this chapter would have taken a bit longer if it weren't for you. I applaud you. Now, onto the story!**

**Grief and Sorrow - Naruto - Violin Quartet - Taylor Davis – PLAY**

Naruto stood there, across from his brother. Their eyes met once again, in a clash of determination. They no longer needed words. The air, still moist from the rain, was full of an unnatural chill. The skies were cloudy, grey streaks lined the cool morning air. The sun hid itself, as if knowing the events soon to unfold. Both boys knew that this fight would most likely end quite horribly for one, but that would not stop them from doing what was required. They each brought their hands to their kunai pouches, and pulled out their weapons of choice. They took a final glance, to see if there was any hesitation. A light smirk reached their faces, and they rushed towards each other, arms back and ready to strike. The two kunai clashed, making sparks in-between their faces, staring each other down for the fight of the century.

**At the Uchiha Compound**

Although Danzo found no interest in following the two boys, a certain old man did not. He walked down the deserted pathways, many filled with crimson red puddles, a combination of the blood and the recent rain. The man sighed, and as he did, smoke from his pipe had trailed out. It clouded underneath his hat, which symbolized his level of strength amongst the village, as well as his importance. The great Hiruzen Sarutobi had decided to check in on his favorite little knuckleheads, who had abruptly left the funeral. He smelled the incense of candles despite the smoke coming from his pipe. As he entered the room, he was shocked to find the Uchiha's secret meeting room open, and even more shocked upon reading the documents. 'They wouldn't… I must stop them before it's too late.'

At that, he summoned an ANBU agent, and asked him on the whereabouts of the young children. However, the ANBU agent told the 3rd Hokage that an avid Nine Tails adversary had been assigned to them that day, and had apparently "lost" them. Hiruzen was not happy. He had the agent leave to get Kakashi, the only other capable one aside from an Inuzuka to track down the duo.

**Grief and Sorrow - Naruto - Violin Quartet - Taylor Davis-END**

**Back at the Training Grounds**

**Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri (Thunder Break) -PLAY**

"Sasuke… It's the first time we've fought like this." Naruto said a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"We always spar, Naruto… What on earth are you talking about?" Sasuke said, though deep down he knew what he meant.

"This is the first time I've had you hit without pulling any punches…" Naruto beamed, proud he could hold his own against Sasuke.

"Well, fighting you at 100% is no walk in the park, but who said I was going all out?" Sasuke taunted, and as if to reaffirm his statement, pushed his kunai forward, forcing Naruto to flip back.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to step up my game, huh Sasuke?" Naruto retorted, and threw his kunai. As it came closer to Sasuke, who was going to deflect it, it transformed into Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened, and brought his hands up to block just in time as Naruto's kick made contact. He slid back due to the force behind it, but came out otherwise unscathed.

"Performing handless jutsu? Looks like someone paid attention during our last month of training… It's too bad no jutsu escapes _my _eyes…" as he said the last two words, his eyes closed, then opened to reveal the Sharingan, with two tomoe activated.

Naruto looked calm, but on the inside was quite nervous. 'Damn. I didn't think he'd activate his eyes so soon… Oh well, time to see if that training paid off.' Naruto made a one hand seal, causing a tattoo-like design on his ankles to glow, and then fade. Sasuke silently cursed, and then regretted not taking the weighed seals on too during his training. Sasuke had instead wanted to surpass his brother in shuriken and kunai training. Of course, this training was near useless against a faster opponent, even with the Sharingan. He may have had the means to hit, but he was nowhere near the reaction time needed to hit Naruto.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he nearly missed seeing Naruto come up to hit him. He tried to block his face, but the initial attack was a feint. Naruto brought his right leg to Sasuke's side, and he coughed out some blood. The hit took a while to register, and he flew to the right, hitting a nearby tree. Naruto pulled out a kunai and rushed at him, feeling it tear through some flesh and… wood? 'Damn it! Substitution… Where is-'He didn't have time to finish the thought, as Sasuke's fist made contact with the back of Naruto's head. Naruto flew towards the same tree, but used his hands to seemingly flip onto it. His feet made contact on the trunk, and channeling some chakra, began to run up.

Sasuke followed after, tossing kunai up the base. They all whizzed past Naruto, who was puzzled as to why Sasuke's aim was so off… 'Weird, all five of those should've made contact with… Oh damn.' As he finished that thought, he saw the glisten of ninja wire, and upon closer inspection, saw it was coated with oil. Sasuke had attached the ends of the wire to 5 shuriken, which he threw back down in a twisting motion. They began to tangle, which tangled the ones near Naruto. It tied around him, and restricted his movement. After they tangled, Naruto's weight dug the kunai out of the tree and stab into him, temporarily disrupting his chakra.

'How did he get chakra draining kunai?!' That was his last thought as he plummeted towards the ground. He fell on his back, causing some of the kunai to dislodge, others were fidgeting in his wounds. He felt a chakra spike, and turned to see Sasuke performing a signature jutsu…

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He said with the wires in his mouth. The flames reached him and burned before the giant fireball reached his body, engulfing the area in smoke and flames. A screamed reached the skies as the fire continued to scorch him, before an audible poof was heard. 'He substituted a clone… But not in time.'

Naruto got out of a tree, covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns. His clothes were singed, and the left sleeve was missing. It doesn't sound like much, but Naruto was wearing a T-Shirt. Those flames had to travel pretty far to cause that damage. Naruto's signature goggles had burnt patches, and looked a sickly green. Sasuke took this in, and cringed when Naruto coughed up at least a cup or two of blood.

Naruto smiled, and poofed out of existence. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind him. He punched him forward, and Sasuke stumbled onto his hands and knees from the surprise. Naruto produced two clones; each pulled out shuriken and threw them. Sasuke rolled to the right, but did not come out unscathed, with several embedded into his shoulders. Sasuke was losing a lot of blood from these wounds. He ran, but the Naruto clones pursued, along with Naruto. Sasuke threw 3 kunai at the group.

The clones took the hits, but the real Naruto caught the kunai. 'Sorry Sasuke that was your last kunai. Looks like game, set, and-'Sasuke smirked, and did a one handed sign. Naruto took a quick look at the kunai, and saw the explosive tag, a second too late. He threw the kunai, but before it was even halfway, it exploded, knocking Naruto back into another tree. Sasuke eyes had been closed the entire time from when he first ran, but when he opened them, a third tomoe to his Sharingan had activated. This sole trait had helped him determine Naruto's blind-spot upon seeing the kunai, thus hiding the tag.

**Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri (Thunder Break) – END**

Sasuke was so grateful for Naruto unlocking it, but then felt a sense of dread. Naruto was still alive, because if he wasn't his Mangekyo would've activated. He picked up the remnants of the now destroyed kunai, and walked towards Naruto. He slowly made it to his unconscious figure, and slowly reached for his collar. He grabbed it, picked Naruto up, and cut off a piece of his shirt. He wrapped it around his major wounds, to stop the bleeding. 'Itachi… I will get this power, but… Not like this. I may have lost one brother, but I have gained another.'

**Naruto Morning – PLAY**

As he slowly made his way to the village, he felt himself collapse. As they slowly fell to their knees, Kakashi and an ANBU agent appeared to stop them from falling.

"Tenzo, let's get them to the hospital, then report to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Understood, and Kakashi… Don't use my real name." The man named Tenzo replied.

They carried the two boys, and after getting quite a few awkward stares from villagers, decided to take the roof tops. They made it into a room, and had immediate attention for the two patients. Amazingly, Naruto was halfway healed. Sasuke wasn't faring as well, but he was recovering. Hiruzen looked at the two boys both contentment, after hearing the report of the fight from Kakashi and Tenzo. 'So Sasuke, you haven't succumbed to the darkness. I am glad you and Naruto are safe. I don't know what you were thinking with a plan like that, but at least I know you both are safe…' Those were his final thoughts before an angry Mikoto stormed into the room and gave him the lecture of a lifetime… sigh, some things never change.

**Naruto - Wind akeboshi - PLAY**

**A/N: Well, that was it. I am sorry for the average fight scene, but if they had ANYTHING above academy level jutsu, they would be overpowered. There will be one concluding chapter for this arc, and then a time skip… Until then, endure! See you all next chapter!**


	12. My Name is

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 12:**

**My Name is…**

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll! Joking, but seriously, this is the greatest amount of updates I made! Anyways, just for some help, and clarification, you all remember the Tumblr I said I was making? Well, it's DONE! I made it for this story, and the series Naruto in general, just in case you all have questions on either! Here's the site, just give me a chance and check it out? rinnegantitan . tumblr . com* Other than that, ONTO THE STORY!  
*There are spaces because Fanfic will try to censor it**

"Hokage-sama, we have some news regarding the two patients Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki…" A medic said, clipboard in hand.

"What's their condition? Are they alright? Will they be ok?" The Hokage all but screamed at once.

"Hokage-sama, they are fine… but there is something peculiar about their condition. It seems that before the fight, they had made a blood brothers pact. Normally, the blood from opposing bodies would neutralize each other, returning the original blood to compensate. However, the blood types are the same, so the body did not reject them. In an essence, they are blood related…" The Hokage chuckled at this; the two boys had always expressed a strong bond. However, the look the medic gave him said the news had not been fully delivered…

"Hokage-sama, what would happen if blood is lost during a fight, and it is starting to recover? They reproduce more to make up for it. The problem is, the blood they replicated was that of the other, so in other words, Naruto has become more like Sasuke, and vice versa. For civilians, this poses no threat, but to a bloodline holder and one whose own body retains special healing properties, one could guess at the outcomes…" The 3rd Hokage stared, as if to check if she were lying. He asked her one question.

"Will the effects take place immediately?"

"No, it will take time. But hypothetically, Naruto may soon be able to naturally-"

"Thank you, that is all. You may leave for the day."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." The medic left, glad to have the day off.

Hiruzen stared at the two young boys at their beds. 'Even when you don't think things through, you still end up five steps further… How fortunate for you to be able to do that… I would've thought it impossible' Hiruzen smiled.

**THE CELEBRATED TIME-SKIP! 2 YEARS LATER…**

"Alright class, it's time to begin your final exams. First, your standings! At top, vying for rookie of the year, we have Sasuke Uchiha." A mixed wave of clapping and fan girl screams hit the air. Sakura paled. 'D-did I really act like that before I met Hinata… *shudders Oh Kami, what would I be like if I hadn't…' In the real Naruto universe, Sakura sneezed. Sasuke went up and received his exam instructions. As expected, he performed perfectly, scoring a full 100. As the people came and went, Iruka finally announced, "For dead-last we have Naruto…" He said with a knowing voice. Naruto had filled him in a couple of months back, when Iruka had treated him to ramen. To say he was surprised was the least. He purposely flunked his tests, with scores of zero. He would need a perfect 100 to even make a passing mark!

Naruto walked up, slowly reaching the area where the test was. It was a simple test to make a clone, perform a henge, substitute with anything, and do a kunai accuracy exam. Naruto cracked his knuckles, and began the test. EVERYONE was shocked. Naruto henged into a kunai after making a clone. The clone threw him at Sasuke, when he substituted the kunai for a ramen coupon. The kunai back in hand, the clone took out 20 more and threw them all at all 20 targets. 19 hit, but one looked like a pure miss. Then the clone threw his creator in kunai form, deflecting the other kunai into the target. The result was instant, he scored perfectly. Sasuke could care less because as of now, he had a free ramen coupon. Later that day, Mizuki came to Naruto. He had a gleam of evil intent in his eye.

"Hey Naruto, that was cutting it pretty close, you almost didn't pass… How about I give you an assignment to get a higher score?"

"Really?! Ok, Mizuki-sensei!" On the inside, Naruto chuckled, as Mizuki gave away every part of his plan. 'Hokage-jiji is gonna love this'

Later that day, Mizuki was arrested. He was last noted screaming curses at the wind towards a certain blond, and somewhere in Ichiraku's, Naruto sneezed.

**The Next Day**

**NARUTO OST 1 MORNING – PLAY**

The children entered the room to find Iruka waiting. He gave each of them a headband, and smiled happily as he gave them to Sasuke and Naruto. He then announced the teams for 7, 8, and 10. There were already teams from 1-6, and team Gai was the legendary team 9.

-Team 10 Meet at BBQ- Sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

-Team 8 Meet at Training Grounds- Sensei Kurenai Yuhi

Hinata Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

-Team 7 Meet at Academy Rooftop- Sensei Kakashi Hatake

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Each of the groups murmured as they were called, and many fan girls cried when they weren't paired with their beloved Sasuke-kun. Sakura just smiled at him, no evil fan girl intent rushing to strangle him in "love". The rest of the teams left, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the room for about an hour. They were about to leave when a man walked in, with white hair and his headband covering one eye.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life…" He said in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. They all just stared, waiting for an order or something.

"Tough crowd. Well, let's go on the roof and introduce ourselves shall we?" With that , they visibly relaxed, and began to climb the stairs, stepping into the morning light…

**A/N: Sorry that was short, didn't have much time to work. I did get some major points out, so I'm happy. See you next time!**


	13. Team Seven

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 13:**

**Team Seven**

** A/N: Sorry guys, hit a bit of writer's block, but I'm back! Before I get started on this story, I must settle this dispute from Mr. Cloud. Sorry, I didn't phrase it right; I meant that they couldn't use jutsu they already didn't know that was above academy rank. Its little details I leave out like that which causes some confusion. Thank you for the reviews everyone, and please don't hesitate to inform me of anything to prevent future problems like such. Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Team 7, or anything Canon to the Naruto universe.**

**Naruto OST 1 – Evening- PLAY  
**

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get to know one another by introducing ourselves. Try with things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. I'll go first. I am Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that." This earned a bit of exasperation from the group. "My dreams for the future, well, I haven't really thought of that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." 'So, all he really gave us was his name…' The trio all thought at once. "Alright, you next," He gestured to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and spending time with my friends. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for the water to cook the ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage, dattebayo!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like spending time with my friends Hinata and Ino, and dislike... tardiness." Kakashi got a glare from the kunoichi before she continued. "My dream is to be a great ninja, and to do my best for our team."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like getting stronger, hanging out with my family and friends, and the ramen at Ichiraku's. I dislike certain things. My dream is… to possibly get into ANBU."

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get you to ANBU yet, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. Sasuke smirked, and Sakura lightly smiled as she slowly began to stand.

"Kakashi sensei, when will we get our first mission as Genin?

"Hm? Oh, you aren't officially Genin yet. You have to pass a test first. I advise you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Be at the training grounds at 8:00 tomorrow." Kakashi said with a wave, and then he left from sight.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Don't actually believe him and skip breakfast. You know he was joking right?"

"…"

"Never mind, anyways, I suggest we train, we don't know what we're up against tomorrow. Naruto, let's get back home, we've got some work to do…"

"Alright, let's get moving. Sakura, good luck, and tell Hinata I said hi!"

**Naruto OST- Evening – END**

Later that evening, Naruto and Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound. It had changed drastically, for all the blood and bodies had been cleared away days after the Massacre. Mikoto had dedicated her time to cleaning the entire complex, and today was no different. Naruto had decided for some last minute training, and had Sasuke head with him to the Uchiha training dojo. Sasuke summoned 50 clones, making it hard for movement, but beneficial for training. He was glad that his chakra reserves were higher, as this made Naruto's portion of the training easy to do.

"Naruto, this is the third time we've worked on it this week. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course! I need this ready by the time we go on our first high ranked mission. It would help out a lot to have this damned jutsu-"

"_Dou_-Jutsu Naruto, it's a doujutsu."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'd like to get this under control so we have a better chance in a fight. What, are you chickening out?" Naruto taunted.

"In your dreams Naruto, just wanted to see if you were having second thoughts. Let's get this started already." Sasuke said, each clone carrying a kunai.

They rushed at him, each poised for a quick jab at a vital. Naruto weaved through them, delivering swift hits. The room slowly filled with the smoke of defeated clones, and it was then that Naruto caught on. The clones had small smoke bombs, slowly getting rid of his visibility. Soon, hand reached out of the haze, delivering critical strikes. Naruto was being pushed around be each punch, and soon was on his knees, exhausted. The smoke cleared, and there was Sasuke, standing alone. He had dispelled all his shadow clones.

Sasuke launched forward at Naruto, fist held back. The hit was too fast for the normal eye, and all did not look well for the blond ninja. However, something strange happened. Naruto caught Sasuke's fist, and the two met eyes. Sasuke smiled, and took away the force from his blow. 'Training complete' He said to himself, and walked away as Naruto's eyes changed from red to blue, two tomoe to one, and then just the pupil.

**The Next Morning…**

The three soon-to-be genin members of team seven waited at the training grounds. After an hour of waiting, Kakashi arrived. He wave nonchalantly, despite the waves of anger rolling off his three students.

"Alright, time for the test. As an exercise, I have these bells," He gestured towards the two on his waist and continued. "And in order for you to pass, you have to get them from me. Now it won't be easy, so come at me with the intent to kill."

"Kakashi sensei, why are there only two bells? Does that mean-"

"Yes. Only two of you can pass. The last will have to go to the academy, and restart the whole year. Those who get the bells will be eating lunch, when the time is up, but the one who doesn't won't eat anything and will be sent back to the academy." Sakura shuddered, but Naruto and Sasuke seemed relaxed. They mumbled something to Sakura, and she instantly calmed down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this, but said nothing about it.

"Alright, ready? Then begin!" As soon as he said that, they hid in various areas, dashing for cover.

**Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack - Keisei Gyakuten – PLAY**

Soon Naruto ran forward, straight at Kakashi. He threw a left hook at him, but Kakashi dodged. Naruto began a barrage of punches, alternating left from right. Kakashi just leaned to the side opposite of the hit, and this continued for a few minutes. Naruto then moved for a swift kick to the head, when Kakashi ducked. A gleam in his eyes appeared, just as he screamed his move: **A Thousand Years of Death! **However, the Naruto before them turned into a cluster of paper bombs. 'Damn it, Substitution! I have to get out of here fast!' Kakashi thought as he jumped back. The explosion blew him further, but didn't hurt him

Sasuke was directly in the path of Kakashi, and was waiting for him to get in range. As soon as he got close, he made the hand signs, and yelled: **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu! **He took a deep breath, and unleashed a torrent of flames that engulfed the Jonin. However, when the flames died down, all that was left was a burnt log. Sasuke nodded to Naruto, and they dashed off in the direction of Sakura.

Sakura had heeded the warning of Naruto and Sasuke, running out to a safe area. She slowed to a walk, but soon felt a bit light headed. As she leaned on a tree for a while, she saw someone in the distance. She gasped when she saw the bloodied figure of Sasuke, kunai lodged in several points in his body.

"S-sakura… Run… He knocked out Naruto, and I had to leave him behi-"

Sakura's face changed from shock to anger as she threw several shuriken at him before he finished. 'Sasuke' leapt back, however after she made the sign to release the genjutsu, the figure morphed into Kakashi. Sakura threw two more, each at the same time. They barely brushed him, but the glisten of ninja wire revealed another ploy. The two kunai were attached to the shuriken from earlier, so those lifted off the ground and went straight for the famed copy ninja, who ducked to avoid it. Closer inspection of the shuriken revealed several flash bombs in the center, just barely noticeable. They activated, just inches above his face, and he had to cover his eyes for a bit. When the light was over, he saw Sakura running in the opposite direction.

He made a move to pursue, but felt a chakra signature behind him. He move to his left as Naruto barreled forward, just a mere inch from the bells. Sasuke came out from hiding as he threw ten kunai in front of Kakashi while Naruto came running from behind. Kakashi seized the opportunity and jumped, letting the kunai get in the path of Naruto instead. Instead of the look of fear in his eyes, Naruto smirked as he grabbed the kunai midair, spun around, and threw it at a tree. Sakura came out from hiding and took the kunai Naruto threw. She then redirected it at Kakashi, or more precisely, at the bells. Sakura wasn't done there. She made a few hand signs, and the kunai multiplied, turning from one to a hundred. Kakashi had no choice but to deflect the kunai going for his vitals. One of them cut the string on the bells, letting them fall. Sasuke and Naruto seized the chance and grabbed the two bells while Kakashi was deflecting kunai.

**Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack - Keisei Gyakuten – END**

**Naruto OST 1 - I Said I'm Naruto – PLAY**

'Well, they all passed the skill part, but what about the teamwork? They worked pretty well as a unit, but when it boils down, are they really a team-'Before Kakashi finished this thought, Sasuke and Naruto tossed their bells to Sakura. She caught them, albeit reluctantly. Kakashi landed in the clearing below, and was soon surrounded by his three students. Sasuke was grinning, and Naruto beamed. Sakura seemed confused, and attempted to give them back their bells, which both boys politely refused. Kakashi was smiling under his mask, for his team passed with flying colors. One of the first teams to tell the truth, and he was glad it was them. 'Obito would be proud…'

"So… you two would give up your chance to be Genin for some girl, even when the talent difference clearly outmatches?"

Both boys took a moment and looked at each other before turning back to Kakashi. They both nodded in confirmation, Naruto giving thumbs up, and Sasuke placing his hands in his pockets. The scene before Kakashi would be a lasting one, for it was a moment where he had his first squad. He slowly raised his hand, and with thumbs up proclaimed, "You pass." Naruto jumped in the air, fist raised, and screamed, "Alright! I finally made it as a ninja!" Sasuke took the time to soak it all in, for he was a step closer to his goals. Sakura smiled, and returned the bells to Kakashi.

The group then said their goodbyes and left, a feeling of pride filling up. As they left, an old man who was smoking a pipe stepped out from his viewing area, and went to Kakashi. The Jonin went to the man and gave his assessment on his three latest additions.

"Hokage-sama, they really are something. They've gotten so much stronger…"

"Yes, I know. They even have helped increase the strength of the Haruno girl. Those two are really something. I wonder how the council will react to you passing your first team."

"Well, we can find out tomorrow. There is that major meeting after all. By the way, did the secretary give you the paper work for team processing?"

The third Hokage sighed, letting a large plume of smoke out. "Kami, why must you vex me? I suppose I will have to finish that up. Thank you for the report Kakashi."

"No problem." And with that, Kakashi took his leave, leaving a whirlwind of leaves after his Shushin. Sarutobi walked on to the Tower, smiling contently after witnessing the progress of the two young boys. Paperwork aside, nothing could upset his mood.

**Naruto- Wind Akeboshi – PLAY**

**A/N: Wow. Sorry for the long time of no update, I needed to know how to plot out this fight. It was that plus writer's block that held me back. Please review, any ideas accepted, and who knows? Your input may influence the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Buzzkill out!**


	14. Mission to the Wave

To Never Be Severed Chapter 14:

Mission to the Wave

** A/N: Ok, Challenge ACCEPTED! I will do my best to break the 2,000 word barrier. Well, time to get started! Enjoy, and please give me a rating on a scale of 1-10 about my musical accompaniment. 10 being good music timing, 1 being horrible musical set up. Thank you, and please review.**

It was a cold crisp morning; rain had fallen in the night leaving the dew upon the scenery and blades of grass. As the sun crept up above the horizon, it glittered, sending rays of light and giving a shimmering illusion.

Somewhere nearby, a training ground was placed. The area had a large cropping of trees that reached towards the skies. It was dense, giving the forest an eerie darkness that shrouded the area in shadow. The forest seemed to branch around the clearing in a semicircle. The other half was cut off by a sharp cliff-face. Towards the center of the cliff was a waterfall, collecting at the base and forming a river, cutting the clearing in half. The river continued into the forest, and deposited into a lake. The scene was majestic, and many could tell why the Uchiha made it their training ground.

At one side of the training ground, separated by the river, stood a spiky blond haired boy with blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt with a fan on its back, a common symbol of the Uchiha. He had long black pants on, and the standard blue sandals. Along each of his limbs were seals, bearing weight to help with speed.

Across from him was a boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. He has hair that is spiky in the back with bangs that hang above his eyes. His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He had similar seals along his body, although with less weight. For some reason, his blond counterpart seemed to be unusually adept with high speeds. Maybe it was genetic? No, the Uzumaki were known as legendary seal masters, only fast with their hands for the seal making.

All thoughts of clans aside, the two boys began to walk to the center of the clearing. They started putting chakra in their feet, and walked onto the river. As soon as they both met in the center, they faced opposite of each other and formed a hand sign. A couple seconds later the entire training field filled with smoke. The smoke soon took form as a group of 20 clones, 10 for each person. Back to back, the boys began to converse.

"You know, sometimes I think your mom likes torturing us like this Sasuke…" The blond boy commented.

'You and me both Naruto. This was supposed to be a teamwork exercise, now it seems like an all-out skirmish. She may actually want to kill us this time." Sasuke retorted, which earned a few chuckles from Naruto as they evaluated their opposition. It was 20 clones versus Sasuke and Naruto, hardly a fair fight. The odds were 1 to 10, and each clone had an extensive knowledge of its creator's ability. It would be like punching a reflection, except this time the reflection could now punch back.

"Oh stop being so dramatic! If I _wanted_ to kill you, I would've made you create clones until your chakra ran out. You better be happy I put a clone limit, and that village laws prohibit extreme training without consent from BOTH trainer and trainee…" Mikoto said which earned a legendary face vault from everyone in the field. Some clones dispelled from the sheer strength of the face vault, expending more chakra for both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than never to get this training over with. We did get that assignment for next week, and SOMEONE HAD to tell mom that our first mission was a C rank."

**Flashback Begin**

"Never mind, anyways, I suggest we train, we don't know what we're up against tomorrow. Naruto, let's get back home, we've got some work to do…"

"Alright, let's get moving. Sakura, good luck, and tell Hinata I said hi!"

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a leaf Shushin in the center of the trio before they left. They all waited for him to speak, but he seemed preoccupied with his book, giving the occasional giggle. It wasn't until Naruto coughed that Kakashi seemed to snap out of it.

"Hm, what am I doing here again?" All three genin of team seven face vaulted. "Oh yeah, Hokage-sama wants to see us now."

The group made their way to the Hokage Tower, and arrived after a couple of minutes. They passed a receptionist, who left to inform the Hokage of his visitors. Naruto wondered why ninja even needed receptionists, since they could sense others' chakra, but didn't dwell on it. Soon they were admitted to go up the stairs, and walked up to the door of the Hokage's Office. After a few knocks, they heard of brief, "Come in" and entered the room.

They saw the entire office as they got in the room. It was a large circular office, with half of back of the room having windows to give a view of Konoha. There were a few shelves filled with various books and scrolls. Perhaps the most noticeable thing was the desk. Not because of its large frame, or well-built structure. Nor was it because of the person sitting behind it. It was mainly due to the ungodly amounts of paperwork on the desk, which brought a chill to the bone for many people. Naruto was even reconsidering the job when the third Hokage began to speak.

"Team Seven, Leader Kakashi Hatake, please give me the assessment of your squad."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Each member showed adequate skills against a low Chunin level in a squad exercise. They all passed." The boys' eyes widened. They were fighting against a Chunin level, meaning Kakashi wasn't even trying.

"Hm… it seems that you three are stronger than what is reported by the Academy. I would like to further assess the situation. As such, you will be receiving a C ranked mission. It is an escort to the Land of Waves, and our client Tazuna will be here in a week. Get ready."

**Flashback End**

"Oh shut up Sasuke, I didn't think an escort mission required us to be trained 'till we drop!" Naruto fumed, poising his kunai in a battle ready stance.

"Since you both seem so energetic, how about we make this harder?" this earned a sweat drop from both boys.

"I'll surprise you with it further in the training, so begin!"

**Naruto Shippuuden: Flying Light – PLAY**

The duo took stances as the twenty clones came to attack. They both had backs towards each other. The first Naruto clone came near its creator, but was met with a surprise. Sasuke slid under Naruto as Naruto back flipped over Sasuke. Sasuke delivered a swift uppercut to the clone while Naruto used his flip to kick an approaching Sasuke clone in the face. Naruto jumped forward near Sasuke and stabbed a clone that was taking advantage of his blind spot. He then ducked as Sasuke delivered a roundhouse kick to the clone behind him.

Naruto threw three shuriken, each hitting its target. Three clones had charged at Sasuke, who only grinned. A gleam of light shone, seemingly in a straight line. As he pulled, the three shuriken Naruto threw came back, hitting the clones in from of Sasuke. 10 down, 10 to go, or at least that was what they thought… A giant fireball separated the two, and they glared at the sender. Mikoto lightly smiled as the two boys continued fighting.

Both boys had no choice; they had to activate their doujutsu to avoid the flames and fight the clones. Sasuke's eyes were read with three tomoe, while Naruto's own had two. They maneuvered until Naruto was standing in between the remaining 10 clones and Sasuke. During the evasive attempt, they had to dodge countless katon jutsu. Naruto rushed forward and began fighting all ten in hand to hand combat while Sasuke starting making hand signs. Naruto was soon surrounded, but he had managed to get rid of three. As the remaining clones charged at once, Naruto cut the chakra supply to his feet and fell into the water. The clones knocked into each other, getting into a dog pile, perfectly stuck together for Sasuke as he unleashed his jutsu: **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**

The clones all were destroyed, but the exercise was not over. Five Mikoto clones soon appeared as Naruto surfaced. He wondered what was going on until he heard a cry ring out from all five Mikoto clones: **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** The five dragons combined into one large one, and as the inferno raged, parts of the river dried up. Naruto threw some ninja wire at Sasuke and dragged him to the bottom of the water. The dragon started to enter the water, but soon the river started to evaporate. It started to get closer, but they had no other option. They threw kunai at the Mikoto clones from underwater, dispelling 2 of the unsuspecting clones.

The other Mikoto clones added more chakra to make up for the loss of two dragons. The other two dispelled from chakra exhaustion, leaving one left. Sasuke swam to her as the dragon died down, as did Naruto. Sasuke appeared from behind and delivered a swift left sweep, while Naruto punched. The clone was dodging best it could, but it was losing chakra fast. Soon, the last clone was defeated, and the two boys lay on the water's surface, tired but content.

"Well, not bad. You two did well for a couple of Genin." Mikoto jested, but got no reply. The two boys were dead tired, and didn't have the energy to respond. Mikoto just sat and enjoyed some tea as the young ninja recovered some much needed rest. Kakashi just enjoyed the scene before him, as he had arrived earlier to observe his students' progress, and he had to say he was impressed. Then the clone disappeared, returning the information back to its maker.

**Naruto Shippuuden: Flying Light – END**

**Meanwhile with Sakura  
**

Sakura was walking through the Hyuga compound, albeit a bit nervous. As she moved through the compound, she could help but feel as if she was being watched. This may have been due to every single Hyuga activating their Byakugan after they sensed a new chakra signature. Before Sakura could even knock, the door opened to reveal Hinata.

"Oh, hi Hinata. How are you?"

"Good Sakura, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Well… I was kinda wondering… well you know how I was put onto the same team as Naruto and Sasuke right?"

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with-"

"Well… The thing is… that…"

**Naruto OST** **Oh! Student and Teacher's Affection – PLAY**

"I was wondering… if you could help me with some training?" Sakura asked. Hinata just blankly stared for a minute before what Sakura just said registered. Sakura felt a bit dishelved at this, but continued.

"I- I'm sorry if it seems too much of a bother, Hinata, I'll just go…"

"No! Its ok, it's just… why do you need help? You were Kunoichi of the Year…"

"Yes, but that was because my test scores are high! I have little to no skills strength-wise whatsoever! Please, Hinata…" Sakura knelt and lowered her head, "please consider helping me! You have the best combat skill of our year, and you are an amazing fighter! You are also a dear friend! If you-"

"Sakura! Stand up…" Hinata yelled, hair shadowing her face. Sakura stopped, and slowly rose.

"…why do you really want to train?" Hinata said. Sakura stiffened, but began to speak.

"It's just… I don't want to be a burden to my team. To Sasuke or Naruto. I don't want to be a liability! I want to show them that I don't have to be protected! Remember that time with those older kids? We were helpless! I don't want that to happen again, _ever_.

**Flashback**

Hinata was running from the compound, tears streaming from her eyes. Her sister Hanabi had defeated her in a spar, destroying her dreams of being a strong leader like her father. Not paying attention to where she was going, she knocked into a boy with an ice cream in his hand. He and his three companions were not happy with this, as the ice cream was left on the floor, melting away.

"Hey you!"

"Isn't she from the Hyuga family?"

"Yeah, just look at those eyes!"

"I bet she's the cousin of that Neji guy!"

"Then her personality is probably just like him, eh?"

"People from noble families like that are always so stuck up!"

"I'm not like that…" Hinata said, but then started to run off. One of the boys noticed and grabbed her wrist, yelling,

"Wait, you brat!"

"Trying to run away without an apology, what a brat."

"Now I'm pissed!" The boy forced her on her hands and knees merely by placing his hand on her head.

"Now apologize!"

"Do it properly."

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata strained, feeling shame for doing so.

"That's pathetic!"

"Put some feeling into it!"

"We said apologize!" Another kid said, pushing her head down further.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She said, tears hitting the ground. She felt so disgraced at that one point. All of a sudden, a fist appeared, but was easily countered. The person was pulled into the area where Hinata was, which ended up being Sakura. She was forced to her knees as well, and now the count of people down was two.

"Ha! You thought you could stop us with a sloppy hit like that? Pathetic! Now how about the both of you-"

"Oy, quit it."

"Yeah, you idiots, leave them alone." The boys turned to see a younger blond around Hinata's age, and another kid with black hair.

"Who are these guys?"

"That" the kid pointed at Naruto, "is the one who is always pulling those pranks, who everyone hates," Sasuke cringed at this, but they continued, "and the other one is… an Uchiha. I think he's the brother of Itachi! That guy made my brother look like a fool at the Chunin exams…"

"I am not a 'that'! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" At this the trio of boys laughed.

"How could a brat like you ever become Hokage?!" One kid said as he punched Naruto clear in the face. Naruto fell back, and crashed on the ground. Sasuke was about to attack, but Naruto told him to wait.

"You wanna fight?" One of the kids asked. Naruto smirked, and then made a bushin seal. However, what came out was a pitiful excuse for a clone, since Itachi hadn't started training them yet. The three boys laughed, but then Naruto lunged. As he tackled one of them, he yelled,

"You let your guard down! I'll definitely become Hokage, and show up people like you!" Naruto yelled with his fist pulled back. He began unleashing a flurry of hits on his opponent. The other two tried to pull him off, and when they did, they began attacking him. Sasuke stood there, fist clenched as Naruto took several hits. Hinata's guard came, and the three kids ran in fear.

"Hinata-sama!" He took notice of the blond unconscious on the floor. "That kid… Hinata, we must leave."

"But, he helped-"

"Do not concern yourself with these things, Hinata-sama." The two left, leaving Naruto on the ground and Sasuke attempting to pick him up. Sakura was angry, and started yelling,

"Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you stop them! You could've-"

"You don't think I knew that?" Sakura stopped mid yell, staring at the raven-haired boy. "He didn't want me to help. He wanted to prove something, and he did…"

"What did he prove? Getting yourself killed over-"

"If I had helped-" Sasuke paused; his fists were bleeding because his nails dug into his palms. "If I had helped, what would that do? They'd just go after him or even you angrier, with more malice. No, he let himself take this, just to save you both. Besides, you jumped into the fight too, didn't you? Don't try to help others when you can't even help yourself…" Sasuke left, leaving a dazed Sakura. She soon fell to her knees again, weeping.

**Flashback End**

**Naruto OST Oh! Student and Teacher's Affection – END**

"Hinata… I know I'm asking for a lot… but please..." Sakura almost pleaded. Hinata looked her in the eyes, and nodded.

"Of course Sakura, I would be glad to help you. Would you please come in?" Sakura beamed, and she hugged Hinata tightly.

"Thank you soooo much Hinata! I won't forget this, I swear! I'll find a way to repay you, promise!"

"Y-you… can start by… letting me breathe…" Hinata said in between gasps. Sakura let go, and Hinata took in some air.

"Alright Sakura, let's get started on your training. How long do we have before-"

"A week, C ranked, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura replied instantly. Hinata widened her eyes, but then continued.

"Alright then… We don't have much time to work with, but I think I can help… Let's go inside." Sakura nearly squealed with glee, but contained herself. The two kunoichi entered the compound, ready for whatever was to pass in the week ahead. Nearby, a clone with white hair and an orange book had a final glance before dispelling, returning the information to its creator. Kakashi smiled, seeing as how all of his team was out preparing. Soon he began to walk away from the memorial stone, the sun giving it a glowing look.

**Naruto Wind Akeboshi – PLAY**

**A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please review; on you felt about it, how well I added music or anything, new end theme, and anything you felt was wrong or different. Now, all of you be good people and listen to the rest of Wind Akeboshi. Buzzkill out.**


	15. Week's Work and the Client

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 15:**

**Week's Work and the Client**

** A/N: Hello, back for another chapter! By the way, I am doing a poll, which begs the question: Should Zabuza and Haku survive? The poll is blind, so no one will know the statistics, as to prevent people from being biased. I **_**would've **_**reached a decision, but sadly, there are not many plot concerned reviews, so I had to brainstorm the outcome. Now I've decided that their fate is up to you, dear reader! In honor of KyuubiGoku's style of A/N, we have Zabuza here today! (Guy from backstage comes to me and whispers something)  
What? No way, he wouldn't do that… Sorry guys but apparently it is frowned upon to mimic another style of A/N without consent. Something about "author originality" or "preservation of signature technique" Sorry for the letdown, but onto the story!**

**Hyuga Compound, Early Morning: One week Later…**

A girl with bright pink hair was breathing heavily as she held her form. She stood with a certain style, poised gracefully yet ready to strike. It seemed to be a variation of the Hyuga Style of Gentle Fist, but with more solid attacks and less fluid motions. Across from her was another girl with dark blue hair. She was standing in a seemingly perfect Juken stance, although normally she would not have gotten this far. However, having a sparring partner for a week really keeps you on your toes, especially one with a fast learning curve.

"Good job Sakura. You have started to develop your fighting style well, and have gotten really far. Ironically, it's kinda like a cherry blossom tree… Now let's see how well you've handled chakra control." Hinata smiled, as she led Sakura to a small stream.

"Now, what I want you to do is punch the bottom of the river bed without actually hitting the bottom. Focus the chakra around your fist and go as far down without making contact. If you do this right, you will stop the flow of the water temporarily. Are you ready?" Hinata asked. Sakura faced her friend with a determined look in her eye.

"Yes," Sakura paused with a mischievous look in her eyes before saying "Hinata-sensei." It got the desired result, as Hinata's face turned red from her blush.

"S-sakura… Don't call me that, we're in the same year." Sakura laughed at her peer's reaction, but then focused on the training. She had her right hand balled into a fist and focused. Soon a blue hue surrounded it, showing that it was amply supplied with chakra. She then placed her left hand into the water to measure the depth. After she got a good idea of it, she pulled back her fist for the strike. What happened astonished both of them. Not only did the water stop, it partially went upstream, and the ground cracked, forming a small depression. Hinata just looked at the mini crater, which soon became a pond. She and Sakura just stared at it before Hinata spoke.

"T-t-training complete, Sakura. G-good job."

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Compound**

After Naruto and Sasuke had been observed by Kakashi a week ago, he took it upon himself to help with their training. Kakashi was a bit surprised when he saw Sasuke had attained the same level of Sharingan as him. Of course, due to his recent achievement of it, Sasuke was less experienced with it. He also was at a lower speed level, but Kakashi was still in awe. Give it a few more years, and Sasuke would have the same proficiency with his eyes as Kakashi himself. Add that to the fact that your other student is only one level behind and it give you a good reason to train further.

He began an extensive training regime for the two boys and (secretly) himself. They had been made to run until their limits around the training field, and do other tasks to gauge their current strength, speed, and stamina. All weights were doubled, as well as shadow clone usage. This helped make both Naruto and Sasuke grimace at their leader. I mean seriously, who the hell just watches their students train to death while relaxing? Mikoto suddenly sneezed, making both boys tense up before quickening their pace.

In reality, Kakashi wasn't just standing around with a book. He was in yet another training ground alone, working on his own speed and strength. He may have been far superior to his squad genin, but they were quick learners. He'd be damned if they surpass him without so much as a challenge. Kakashi wasn't arrogant though, he was quite far from it. He was entrusted with the child of his favorite teacher, and relative and next clan head of his best friend's clan. Of course, he couldn't forget Sakura, who had just as much determination and drive as the other two boys.

He kept summoning clones that henged to hold the appearance of people he knew from long ago. He steeled his nerves as he pulled out a kunai. He was facing against three clones of Obito. As he lifted his headband from his left eye, tears could be seen streaming from it. The right eye remained unmoving and without tears as the left fired up the Sharingan to third stage. Kakashi grimaced as he closed his eyes, taking a breath before charging. It was going to be one long morning…

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were running up the Hokage monuments with their latest weight seals. The climb was really slow, as the seals were nearly ¾ of their body weight, at least for Sasuke. Naruto may as well have been carrying a second version of him, since he had trained earlier in the weight seals with Itachi. The two boys kept pace, with Sasuke only a few feet ahead of Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto… you had to go boast about these stupid weights… they feel like hell!"

"S-Shut… Up… Sasuke…" Naruto said in-between breaths. Kakashi had told them not to stop climbing until the both of them had reached the top of one of the kage's head, since Naruto could, 'climb halfway with his eyes closed with these weight settings'. Now they were almost there, slowly getting to the top of the Yondaime Hokage. They fell on top unmoving, tired as hell and covered in sweat. After they regained their composure, they got into a seated position and looked out to the village. The sun was high in the air, making the village shine with an explosion of colors.

**[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 25 – Shirohae – PLAY**

"Wow, the village looks amazing from up here… I can't believe I missed this from all of my times up here." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed, which earned a questioning look from Naruto.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is the view that bad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled before continuing.

"No, Naruto… It's not that. It just seems funny how something so amazing could hold such hateful people… I wonder sometimes if these people are worth saving, risking our lives on missions later in the future. They sure don't act like people we should really care for…"Sasuke paused to see Naruto staring off into the horizon. Sasuke sent an asking glance of his own, while Naruto turned to him.

"Sasuke, do you know why I became a ninja?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, before responding,

"To get attention right? Be recognized by the village after years of not acknowledging your existence?" Sasuke replied, but saw Naruto chuckle a bit. After a while of silence, Naruto continued saying,

"I guess that was my original reason, when I was younger I had no one who cared. They all just glared at me, not caring what I felt. I felt starved for their attention, their care, and their eyes just to be filled with happiness and not anger, ya know?" Sasuke nodded, as the two leaned against the cliff face on the Yondaime Hokage's Monument. Naruto took a deep sigh and continued.

"Of course that was before I met you and Itachi-ani…" Sasuke inwardly smiled as Naruto went on, "and soon I had that attention I wanted. I could've just stopped there; I had what I wanted… people who cared." Sasuke saw the pause, and asked, "So why didn't you?" Naruto lightly grinned, which soon went to a full blown smile.

"It was because I wanted to be Hokage." Sasuke smirked before jesting,

"Was our attention not enough?" Naruto started to chuckle. He smiled the same smile as he continued.

"It's not that. I had all that I wanted and needed; Friends, family, and people who would care no matter what. I just felt… that sadness that I had felt for years should happen to no one. No one should live without parents, or fear for their life, or feel unsafe. After feeling so alone, I never want anyone to feel that ever. The world isn't exactly the safest, so I want to protect this village. Even the people who made life harder for me-"

"But why?" Sasuke interrupted. "They owe you nothing…"

"So what? Do the Kage owe anyone in this village anything? Of course not! I just… I want to protect this village for more than just attention. I want to defend it with my life for the same reasons all the others do, why jiji does it as well!" A fierce wind blew, scattering leaves over the giant tribute. Sasuke was clenching his fists and both boys were standing face to face. Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eyes with a smile saying,

"I know that people hate me… I don't know why, or even care. They can do what they want, but that is just one group of people! Who's to say the next generation will be the same? They will come here just like me, not knowing this world, not knowing hate! If to protect them means that I have to overcome their hate to insure the will of fire lives on, then I will fight for the people that dislike me, that despise me, that hate my very existence… Because even though they hate me now, I can't let that change who I am. If I have to be the problem they overcome, then fine!" Sasuke froze as he remembered some of Itachi's last words. 'I am always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me…'

Sasuke stood there, closing his eyes and taking in everything. He then moved as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Even if the village does hate you… you'll do and be anything to protect it, huh? Even as a vision of hate? Are you really gonna do this?" Naruto smiled and gave a nod. Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to walk alone. Anyways, now that you mention it, the view isn't bad. I can see why the Kage would've wanted to have their faces up here. See the beauty of Konoha for years to come…"

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there all those years ago…" Sasuke chuckled a bit as he remembered the first time they met.

"Heh… we've come a long way since that night, huh? In that alley when we had our first fight." Both smiled as the memories flooded back. After the short period of reminiscing, they snapped out of their nostalgic stage.

"Well, let's go pack; our mission begins in a few hours." Sasuke said, and both ninja jumped off the monument down to the village.

**[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 25 – Shirohae – Wait till end of song then END**

Soon all members of team seven arrived at the Hokage Tower. They made their way up to the top and knocked on the double doors. They heard a brief 'come in' and entered. Aside from the Hokage usually seated at his desk, there was Iruka at a nearby table. Iruka signaled them to come over, and began to brief their mission.

"Alright Team seven, as you know we have a mission that was assigned to you as of one week ago, so our client could arrive. His name is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder, constructing a large bridge to the mainland from his native island in the land of wave. He merely needs an escort to keep safe from bandits till he arrives safely to his home village. He also requires a bit of protection during the construction, but he assures us it is nothing most ninja cannot handle. Here is your client."

As Iruka said that, an old man was shown into the room. He was carrying a bottle of sake, and seemed a little buzzed, but nothing too major. He was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He was carrying a bottle of sake, and seemed a little buzzed. He took a look at the group before him before scoffing.

"A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" He asked before taking large gulps from his sake bottle.

"And you, the little one, with the weird look on your face… did you really expect me to believe you are a ninja?" He asked before Naruto started to laugh.

"Ahahahaha, who's the little one with the weird look on their-"he paused before Sasuke and Sakura walked next to him, showing both were taller. A small tick mark appeared on his forehead, and soon, Sasuke was holding him back while Naruto threw random yells out.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said while Sasuke held firmly to Naruto's collar. The old man drank some more sake before speaking.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder returning to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if means giving up your life." The group stared on, and as Naruto calmed down, he faced Tazuna.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this no problem, believe it!" He gave his trademark grin and thumbs up. Soon they started to head towards the village gates.

As the group reached the gates, Naruto was seen to get a little excited. As they passed the two people on duty, Naruto let out a small cheer.

"What's gotten you all worked up Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"This is the first time I've set foot out of the village, so I guess I got a little overexcited. But now I'm a traveler!"

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna said while Naruto took in the sights of the outside of the village.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry." Kakashi assured. Naruto turned to face Tazuna before speaking.

"Don't worry; what I said in there wasn't a lie. We all took this mission, so we'll protect you with our lives. Besides, what kind of ninja and aspiring Hokage would I be if I failed my first mission? We'll do our best to keep you safe until you finish that bridge, Tazuna." Naruto said, while Sasuke and Sakura smile. Kakashi simply began to walk, and soon the group was moving again. Tazuna contemplated Naruto's words as they continued down the road.

**Wind Akeboshi – PLAY**

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please vote in the poll I just set up, it'll help set up my next chapter. Poll closes in 3 days, so choose wisely! Listen to the rest of wind akeboshi to think, and recommend some new end songs other than this through a PM. Thanks for reading, please review! Buzzkill out!**


	16. The Great Mist Pt 1

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 16:**

**The Great Mist Pt. 1**

**A/N: Got my first flamer! Sadly, it was just some guest raging over my usage of a poll, saying I have no mind of my own, etc. I personally am fine with flame reviews as long as they are plot related. When it's just some person getting mad over the way an author does things, it makes me wonder why they are reading. I only did a poll because this arc is a bit harder to write. I have all the others set, all the way from the Chunin Exams to the Sasuke Retrieval arc. The Wave arc is the only one that is bothersome to me, which again, I must state, is why I did the poll. Anyways, the results are out, and you all really want Zabuza and Haku to live and join Konoha, so it's time to carve the path of this chapter! Also, sorry for the delay, I wanted to make this a long chapter, and don't get disheartened by the title. This is only a three part series, because I took into consideration the reviews and my personal experience of raging over this one arc that all authors seem to stretch out. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, regardless of how awesome it'd be, or how much money I would have from owning the franchise and copyrights.**

**(SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read latest manga, skip the rest of the A/N!) **

**I now dedicate this chapter to the great Konoha ninja who died for the sake of the Allied Shinobi Nations:**

**Neji Hyuga: The Genius of the Hyuga Clan**

**Nearing the Border of the Land of Fire**

It was mid-afternoon on this day; the sun was just barely past the midpoint in the sky and lazily making its way towards the horizon. The rays of sunlight were shining upon the forest, and on the forest floor the ground was lit with a light green hue as the light filtered through the leaves. However, the deep woods broke apart to a small dirt pathway, with the ground too rocky and dense to support larger forms of plant life. However, at the edges of the path were small shrubs and grass, as the rain of the area loosened up the clumps of dirt enough for the roots to reach through and break more. All in all, the scene was beautiful for most travellers as the lush vegetation and wildlife was just off the beaten path.

"This is so boring!"

However, when you are a young, blond, orange wearing 12 year old ninja with a hyperactive personality who has been taking said path for an hour, it starts to dull after a while.

**Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha – PLAY**

"Isn't there anything to do? Are we even close to the harbor yet?"

"No Naruto, just be patient. We'll be there shortly."

"That's what you said half an hour ago, Kakashi-sensei!" Said white haired Jonin started to sweat drop.

"I did? Must've lost track of time…" Naruto stared emptily at his sensei, eyes forming a squint before he yelled,

"Of course you wouldn't, you've got your head stuck in that stupid smut book…"

"This isn't smut; this is litera- how did you know this was a smut book? I never said it was smut…" Kakashi stared accusingly with his one eye back at his student.

"I've been asking you what kind of book it is all day! Smut is the only other option I haven't used that seems to fit, because I'm pretty sure a tragic novel doesn't make a grown man blush and giggle!" Naruto returned with a glare of his own, but with his 12 year old face, it was looked more like a pout. Kakashi just stopped paying attention and returned to his book, before giggling again.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really think it is a good idea to be reading on an escort mission? I mean what if someone attacks us and catches us off guard because you are too busy reading?" Sakura asked, while Kakashi flipped a page.

"I fought you three while reading, and with a strength handicap. I came out fine, don't you think?" He said jokingly, but soon felt the glares of his students on him. He took a note from Shino's book and decided to stick with silence, returning to his "Literature" with a silent laugh and evident blush. How a blush appeared from behind a face mask was beyond the three young genin, but they really could afford to speculate on it too long, especially on an escort mission. Protection of the client was ideal, and a single scratch could not be tolerated by anyone under a B rank, especially on a C ranked mission.

Naruto started to grow very bored, and soon decided to make good use of his time while on the road. Like any responsible person with time on their hands, he summoned several clones and used them as human targets. As the copies mentally cursed their creator, Naruto began throwing kunai and shuriken, watching as each of the fakes dispelled when the kunai met its mark. After he successfully took down each copy, Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Very good Naruto, you took down each copy without wasting a single kunai-"

"I've gotten better, huh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto interrupted joy evident in his eyes.

"-but wasted a good portion of chakra that could be used for defending our client in case we are attacked." Naruto visibly sweat-dropped at this. The tone his sensei used didn't sound like he was getting a pat on the back, and he was worried with good reason.

"As consequence, you may now add 15lbs to your gravity seals. Learn well students, never waste chakra when you don't have to, especially on a mission. You have to be prepared for anything… for instance-"He paused, taking everyone's bags, "Suddenly, all the other members of the team are exhausted, so you must carry all our belongings Naruto. Have fun!" Kakashi said with a trademark eye-smile, which Naruto paled at. He then proceeded to pick up all the bags and walk with the extra weight, tensing with each step.

After two hours, Kakashi let Naruto take off the excess baggage, which he dropped in delight. After catching his breath, the group continued down the road. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun was still bright, but slowly going down. The small escort squad still had several kilometers to trek, and Naruto was quite grateful for not having to carry all the weight till the end of the trip. Sasuke and Sakura sighed at their teammate's behavior, but still carried on nonetheless. Tazuna was seriously starting to doubt the child's capabilities, not that he was to blame. As they walked however, two shadowed figures began to move amongst the trees undetected. They passed the small group and began to get into position. Up ahead, treachery seemed quite likely.

**Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha – END**

As they continued down the path, the group noticed a small puddle. They looked at it for a while before they continued on the road. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all passed it without harm. However, As soon as Kakashi was next to it, two figures suddenly rushed out of the puddle, running around him and wrapping him in spiked chains connected to two gauntlets, one per each of the ambushing shinobi. Kakashi widened his eye in surprise, just before the two other ninja pulled the chains and seemingly cut him into multiple pieces. Tazuna was in a little panic. The shinobi, now with their headbands visible, seemed to be from the village hidden in the Mist. _'Shit! The only guy capable of protecting me is dead! God damn it, I can't die here, I can't die here!'_ The two mist shinobi advanced to surround Naruto, but suddenly couldn't move. Their chain had been caught in the tree by a kunai shuriken combo, courtesy of Sasuke. Naruto punched the mist shinobi on his right, while Sasuke took the one on his left. Both were sent flying in opposite directions, but didn't go far due to the chain.

Naruto cracked his knuckles while Sasuke smirked. They rushed towards their opponents, who each had disengaged the chain connecting them. Sakura got into a defensive position in front of Tazuna, with both hands gripping a kunai.

**Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong – PLAY**

**With Sasuke…**

The Uchiha sprinted towards his opponent. Now out of the daze made from the failed ambush, the Chunin level Mist shinobi got into a fighting stance. Sasuke pulled his left fist back and struck out towards him, but the mist shinobi lifted his right arm to block. The force behind the hit caused said shinobi to be pushed back several inches, and he winced in pain. It was quite humiliating seeing as how that hand was his gauntlet hand, yet the raven haired boy could still cause such damage. This did not phase the young boy however, as he unleashed a barrage of punches towards his left and right. Soon however, the mist Chunin caught on to something.

'_Hm, this kid is good, but I found his weakness. He's hitting in a left-right pattern, hoping that his speed and power will throw me off long enough to find an opening. Nice strategy, but I found you out!' _

At this, the Chunin grabbed Sasuke's left fist, before moving to hit him with a left jab of his own. However, Sasuke fell backwards, dragging the mist ninja down with him. Before the mist shinobi could fall upon him however, Sasuke brought a leg up to kick him. The forced of the kick to his stomach caused him to release Sasuke's hand. Not taking any chances, Sasuke performed several hand signs and inhaled before exhaling a giant ball of fire.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** With the ninja still suspended mid-air, he only had one chance of escape. He quickly placed his feet on whatever he could step on, put all his chakra into his feet, and jumped. However, the flames still gave him very severe burns. The man screamed in agony before blacking out due to severe chakra loss and an exhausted body.

**Meanwhile, with Naruto…**

The blond charged at his opponent, brandishing a kunai held with the blade end towards his wrist. He made a hand sign, with 4 clones soon puffing into existence in a flying wedge formation, with the original at the tip. The ends of the formation left to flank the mist shinobi, while two of the clones stayed charging with the original. The two flanking clones threw kunai and shuriken nonstop, forcing the mist ninja's attention to the left and right in order to deflect the blades. The other three finally made it to the Chunin, who was so preoccupied, he couldn't block without sustaining damage from the kunai. Deciding that the cuts would be worse than taking a hit from a genin, he took the brunt of Naruto's three clone attack. The shinobi flew backwards from the force as Naruto dispelled his clones.

Naruto grinned as he expected a swift knockout, but widened his eyes in astonishment as the Mist Chunin dragged himself off the ground. _'Damn, these kids aren't a pushover… I can't believe that was effective at all for a child his size. How the hell is Konoha training these guys?! No matter, I have to stick with the main objective.'_ The Chunin thought as he made a sloppy rush towards Naruto. Naruto put his arms in a defensive taijutsu stance, but was surprised as the Chunin feinted towards the left. He was heading towards Tazuna and Sakura, with a murderous gleam in his eyes. As he came closer and closer, Sakura threw several kunai to slow his advance. This was in vain however, as the mist ninja blocked the projectiles with his gauntlet. He was within striking range, but as he brought his hand back to strike Sakura, he found that her fist had met his face first.

This attack seemed to have no effect instantaneously, but soon the mist ninja was sent soaring several dozen feet back. This left Naruto and Sasuke gaping at their pink haired companion, as the last traces of chakra disappeared from her clenched fist. However she began to gape too, but for different reasons entirely; the mist Chunin was getting up again.

"Damn brats! I'll kill all of you, just like that pathetic excuse you call your Jonin sensei-"As he yelled his curses at the group, said "pathetic excuse for a Jonin" put the Chunin in a strong chokehold. He began suffocating, while Kakashi had a proud look in his eyes.

**Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong – END**

"Good work team, I'm glad you all didn't freeze up. You all performed quite well given the circumstances, and I'm glad my students can see through a simple substitution." The masked Jonin pointed his thumb back towards where he had "died"; showing the shattered remains of a wooden log in place of what would've been a chopped and bloody corpse. The mist Chunin showed an exasperated look upon his face, shortly before passing out from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi let him drop unceremoniously to the ground, as the unconscious ninja's body sprawled messily on the dirt. He then proceeded to gather the other ninja, who was badly burned, and tie him and his companion to a nearby tree. Kakashi pulled out a scroll, wrote a few things, and then performed a few hand signs. At the end of this chain of signs, he slammed his palm on the ground and yelled out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Soon after, a dog puffed into existence. It was small with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. It has pink-colored paws and wore a blue vest with a heno-heno-moheji seal on the back and a Konoha forehead protector worn on top of its head, along with a bandage on its right front leg. The main thing that stood out about it though was the fact that it talked.

"Hey Kakashi, long time no see. How are things with you?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked extremely surprised and stunned, which the dog then took note of.

"Hm, it seems you finally passed a Genin team. Huh, didn't figure you as a baby-sitter Kakashi."

"Well, it's something new. Anyways, this is my group, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto is the blond one, Sasuke is the raven haired kid, and Sakura is the one with pink-"Kakashi said, but got a sudden chill. He turned slowly to see each of his students glare slightly at their very non-descriptive description by their sensei. He started to sweat drop.

"Guys, this is my summons Pakkun. Anyways, Pakkun, I need this scroll delivered to Hokage-sama. We've captured some enemy ninja from the mist and probably need a bit of back up considering this was SUPPOSEDSEDLY a simple escort mission." With those words he turned to Tazuna, who for obvious reasons could not reach Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi sighed, and handed Pakkun the scroll. Soon the ninken was off, leaving at an amazing speed that astounded the genin.

"Alright then, now that's all taken care of, Tazuna… I believe you have a bit of explaining to do." Kakashi turned to the old bridge builder, who then began to sigh. He took out his sake bottle, drank heavily, and then proceeded to answer the masked Jonin.

He spoke of the troubled economy the small village had, due to the ruthless business tycoon Gato and his strong hold on the seaways and ports surrounding it. The fact that the village was isolated on an island closed all possible trade routes without access to the mainland. This bridge would give the island the necessary trade route, ergo, more money, which it was severely lacking. In fact, the money used to pay for the mission was a majority of what Tazuna earned as the master bridge builder. There was no option but to apply for a lower rank C mission, B ranked was too far out of reach, and the A rank was like an impossible dream.

"I'm sorry for the deception," Tazuna said, "but there was no way for me to get here safely without permanently crippling the village economy. It was for no personal gain I assure you; whatever money I could've made even putting this as a D rank would probably only feed me for a day or two. I don't blame you if you're having second thoughts…"

"What the hell are you talking about old man? We're ninja! We don't back down just because it gets harder! So what if the mission is a little harder than we expected? We were hired to protect you, so that's what we're gonna do, simple as that!" Naruto exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"He's right. We were put up for an escort and protection mission, and it is our responsibility as well. Besides, it won't look well for us if we back down on our first mission as Genin. Not the greatest thing to have on record…" Sasuke replied, earning a wide grin from Naruto. Sakura nodded, and all three Genin turned to their leader.

"Well, it would seem we're taking this mission whether I want to or not. You may seem foolish to do this to most people, but as our standings show, we aren't most people, are we? Our first priority is the mission, so it we're going to help you Tazuna. Now then, shall we be on our way?" At this, all the members of Team Kakashi nodded, while Tazuna merely chuckled.

'_I may not have the greatest shinobi in the world protecting me, but they sure have guts. Heh, give it a few years and these kids could change my mind from brats to stronger brats…'_ Tazuna thought to himself as they continued down the path to the harbor.

**2 Hours Later, on a Boat to the Land of Waves…**

The leaf ninja and their client had made it to the harbor, and had gotten a ride to the Land of Waves by a rower, who was a friend of Tazuna's. They took a path through the mist, slowly towards the village. The mist itself was thick, and one had to have had great skill in navigation or know the waters quite well to move about so efficiently. As they moved, the rower informed the group of their proximity to the harbor.

"The bridge isn't far now… Our destination's is just ahead; The Land of Waves." Naruto peered forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bridge as they passed by.

The silhouette of the bridge came into view. It was humongous to say the least; tons of equipment was on it as well as large support beams and signs. The boat glided silently along the side of the nearly complete bridge, slowly maneuvering through the mist undetected. As the group of Konoha ninja stared in awe, one of them broke the silence.

"Whoa, it's amazing!" Naruto yelled, staring in awe at the sheer size of the architectural master piece. The rower decided to cut his celebration short however…

"Be quiet! I told you, no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog; so they don't see us." He chided in the lowest form of yelling possible given the circumstances. The genin widened their eyes in realization, while Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth. Kakashi turned his attention to Tazuna, and decided to ask for some more information on Gato.

**Naruto OST 2 – Confrontment – PLAY**

"He's one of the wealthiest men in the world… the shipping magnet Gato, of Gato Transport. He is an insanely rich business tycoon, with an ever growing lust for power and money. It's true he's a very powerful man, with a popular widespread company, but underneath the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was a year ago when he first set his sights on the Land of Waves… He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply… 'disappeared'. In an islands nation, a man who controls the seas controls everything, finance, government, _our very lives…_ but there's one thing he fears; the bridge. When the bridge is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna finished, once more indulging in his sake bottle. No one could blame him; the job was tasking enough as it was, not to mention the near multi-millionaire after your head with gangs and ninja, with an entire village counting on your success. If this didn't drive a man to drink, one must've been insane.

**Naruto OST 2 – Confrontment – END**

"We're approaching the shore." The rower commented, as they soon came near an intersecting point of the bridge, and had to travel under it. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate, no one has noticed us."

"Nice going… glad we could make it back in one piece." Tazuna replied, as they passed under one of the arches underneath the bridge. It was a lengthy underpass, with lights to illuminate the path. As they reached the other end, they were greeted by a wave of light, and the sight of the village.

It was a truly beautiful place. Mangrove trees dotted the water, far-spread in clusters of two or three. The entire shoreline was lined with piers and boardwalks, as well as houses placed by the docks. The homes and businesses were made of wooden boards, some on concrete foundations and others on the hard dirt, covered with tiles and wood. The group got alongside a pier, and got off the boat.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck."

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna replied.

"Just be careful." With that the rower started his engine, and soon sped away across the water.

"Alright, now take me to my home, and in one piece." Tazuna said, as the group made their way to the bridge builder's house. They went down another beaten path, leading away from the pier, as well as the small businesses around it.

As the group walked across the dirt path, Naruto ran forward. He threw several kunai into a bush, and it made a quick rustling noise. It revealed a small white rabbit, with the kunai barely nicking its skull. Tazuna face-palmed, but the Konoha ninja did not relax, and with good reason. Not long afterwards a large sword which could only be described as an abnormally long and huge cleaver soared through the air. The group ducked underneath the spinning weapon as it embedded itself length-wise into a nearby tree. A man suddenly appeared, standing on the hilt.

He was tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt which he most likely attached his sword, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all got ready to rush at him, but Kakashi put his hand out to stop them.

"I'll need you guys to stay back. This guy isn't like the other ninja from before… he's in a whole other league. Get into Manji formation." The genin complied, and got into a defensive stance. Sakura took the front, while Naruto and took the left and Sasuke the right. With that, Kakashi lifted his headband from his eyes to reveal his Sharingan. The three tomoe positioned around the pupil, along with the red iris gave an intimidating glower of strength. A thick mist started to appear, which Kakashi soon recognized as something crafted by Zabuza himself.

"As for you Jonin, a former part of the assassination core prior to my defection, we had you listed in our bingo book to eliminate you on sight. You are known as the man to have copied over a thousand jutsu; Kakashi the Copy Ninja." His students stared at their sensei in awe, before Zabuza continued, crouching on his sword. "Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man, _now._" Tazuna shuddered, but the surrounding genin gave a little comfort towards his safety.

"So, I have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it…" With that, Zabuza quickly kicked the trunk and gripped his sword, soon blurring away in an astonishing display of speed. However, the group soon located him on the surface of the nearby water. He formed a half hand sign for each hand, one at his chest and the other raised well above his head before yelling, **"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique)"**

The area was blanketed in an even thicker mist, striking fear in the weak of heart to those aware of Zabuza's silent killing technique. The group already had a good extensive knowledge of Zabuza's infamous reputation, seeing as how they took a good look at Konoha's bingo book during their week off before taking this mission. Kakashi was glad he didn't have to explain everything in the heat of a battle. However, what he heard next gave him chills.

"Eight points…" The group of genin froze in fear. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart; now… which will be my attack point?" With each word, the genin could _feel _the KI rolling off him, increasing with each of the points named. However, Kakashi was not to be deterred, and unleashed a massive wave of chakra and KI to disperse the mist and counter Zabuza's KI. However, it was having an effect on the genin. They were being choked by the sheer strength of the KI, and were having doubts on continuing on with their life…

"Guys! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die… Trust me." He said, turning to his team. They looked a little relieved at this.

"I wouldn't be so sure… "Everyone froze at the sound of Zabuza's voice being so close. He was in the dead center of their formation, and they didn't even notice! "It's OVER!" He swung his giant sword, as the genin and Tazuna dived away from the swing, and Kakashi sped to stab him dead in the chest. However, he started leaking water, and another Zabuza appeared behind him, slashing Kakashi in half. To further the surprise, instead of blood, it was water Zabuza cut through, which had his mind racing. 'A water clone? I can't believe it… even in this mist, he was able to see through my illusion, and copy it in an instant!'

"Don't move." This was said as Kakashi place a kunai at Zabuza's neck. "Now it's over. You're finished." However, instead of giving up, Zabuza started to chuckle.

"Heh, finished?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the rogue mist ninja. "You really don't get it, do you? Your _'technique'_ is nothing but a crass imitation; I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Kakashi growled at this, which only made Zabuza laugh more. "You are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed… You made your clones say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move." A small silence ensued, before he continued. "Nice try…" Said the Zabuza in front of Kakashi, "But I'm not that easy to fool!" A voice said from behind him. Kakashi quickly dispatched the person in front of him, which was merely a water clone. He barely ducked underneath Zabuza's sword as he swung it where Kakashi's waist used to be. However, the blade was driven into the ground, and Zabuza place his hand on the hilt to add some strength to a well-placed kick at Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi was sent flying to the water, and Zabuza followed to finish him off. However, some Matsubishi spikes were place on the road, halting his advance which would've lead to a dismembered Jonin.

"Trying to slow me down? Foolish." With that, Zabuza back flipped into the water. Kakashi surface, but felt that the water was… off. It was too dense, and to confirm his suspicions, Zabuza appeared from behind him creating a giant ball of water around him, yelling **"Suirō no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)"** Kakashi widened his eyes as the water formed around him in a sphere, trapping him. _'Damn it! I can't believe he got into my guard… I must really be slipping. I don't have many options here. Well, there is that new technique, but it's too unpredictable, especially since I'm not even facing Zabuza's direction. It only works about 50% of the time, and if it fails, I may harm my students…'_ With that, Kakashi soon yelled towards his group of genin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Don't fight Zabuza, he's too powerful! Take Tazuna and go the village, I can handle things here. He can't pursue you without letting me go; he needs one hand on me to keep this technique going, which is too much of a chakra strain for him to leave in the hands of a water clone! Move!" However, his students only half listened. Naruto summoned around 10 kage bushin and had them escort Tazuna. Zabuza growled at this, throwing as many kunai and shuriken as possible to stop the bridge builder's advance. He was only able to get about half of them before they finally got away. Kakashi, however, wasn't pleased.

"What are you three still doing here? I told you, get away, now! You are all disobeying direct orders! Leave!" He said with a little more malice then intended. He couldn't risk getting any of them hurt or even worse, having them die. No, not again. Obito and Rin were great enough losses, not to mention his late sensei. He didn't need another reason to visit the memorial stone…

"Keh, looks like Konoha can't keep their genin on a leash; no matter. If they are all so eager to die, I will gladly accommodate them!" Zabuza said with a mocking smile. The glare Kakashi sent in his general direction, due to the fact that Zabuza was barely within his peripheral vision, was enough to give some of the greatest and best shinobi chills. Before Kakashi could say anything, his students spoke.

"It's not that we're eager to die, trying to test our strength, or prove our worth." Sakura replied with a smile. "We are, technically, disobeying direct order which makes us worthless scum…" Sasuke continued. "But, those in the shinobi world who leave their friends to die are worse than that in my book, dattebayo!" Naruto finished with a signature grin. Kakashi was sent back to when Obito had said those words. He had such conviction and determination in his voice that day, all to save their teammate Rin. He was glad that his students had followed in similar footsteps, now all he had to hope for was that they did not meet the same fate. Of course, needless to say, Zabuza had different thoughts, if laughing at the trio's earlier statement was any indication.

"Ha! Well then, if you really think you can stand up to me, by all means! Let's see what you runts got!" Zabuza exclaimed, using his free right hand to firmly grasp his sword and point it in their direction.

The genin stood undeterred. Sasuke glanced towards Naruto, and he merely nodded as they exchanged a silent conversation. Soon they turned towards Sakura, making a few hand signs in code. She nodded in approval, which was then followed by a smoke bomb engulfing them. Soon, three figures began rushing towards Zabuza. He smirked as he threw his sword in a sweeping motion, watching it spin wildly at the group. The sword cut all three targets, but apparently in vain. They were all kage bushin. However, as the sword hovered closer into the smoke, it was caught by a hand. It turned out to be yet another Mizu bushin of Zabuza, as it was seen protruding out of a puddle. The figure soon exited the water, walking into the smoke to find its targets.

**Ultimate Secrets - Naruto OST 3 – PLAY**

The Zabuza clone stopped in its tracks and swung its sword to the left. As the smoke cleared, the sword was seen clashing with a kunai, held by Naruto. The strain on the boy was evident, but the clone looked as if it were exerting minimal effort. It brought its right hand to block a kick from Sasuke, who attempted to ambush him from his unguarded flank, and continued defending against the last Uchiha's barrage. However, out of nowhere, Sakura appeared, rushing straight for the exposed center of the clone. She came inches in front of him, ready to strike a direct hit to his chest, but was stopped when he kneed her in the stomach. The clone smiled underneath its mask, but was soon surprised when he got one in return from the 'unconscious' girl on his knee. She brought her fist forward and delivered a chakra covered hit to his chest, sending him flying. He hit a tree, and then dissolved into a splash of water.

"Sakura, that was a bit risky…" Sasuke said taking note of her labored breathing.

"I'm fine. That was our only opening. Now, we need to-"She was cut short when an intense pain shot through her body. She fell to a knee, breathing heavily.

"I can control the water density in my clones, and since it was a water clone, that hit was like taking a shot from a cannon ball full force. I'm surprised she's still talking." Zabuza explained.

"Why you-"Naruto started to yell, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Sakura let me and Naruto take things from here. You need to get some rest." Sakura nodded weakly, though still had a bit of concern. Sasuke turned to Naruto, before yelling, "Oy, let's take care of this bastard, he hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto started to grin madly at this uncharacteristic Sasuke, who even made the addition –chan to Sakura's name. Both boys closed their eyes. They opened them to reveal the Sharingan, Naruto with two tomoe, and Sasuke with the complete three. Naruto created a single clone, which transformed into a kunai. He tossed the kunai to Sasuke, who then threw it at Zabuza.

"Pathetic! You think a single kunai can stop me?!" Zabuza yelled, grabbing a kunai of his own ready to deflect the one heading towards him.

Naruto had other plans however, as he performed the single hand sign for the kage bushin technique. He made a hundred clones of his one original clone, and since it was already a kunai… well, you get the picture. Zabuza widened his eyes at the sheer number, and decided for the best to release Kakashi and jump. He made a water clone from the current puddle by the tree, who in turn grabbed his sword and threw it towards him. He was grateful for that, as it was his only protection mid-air that could defend against the barrage of kunai and shuriken that Kakashi was sending his way. He landed in the ground, regaining his composure.

"Well, it seems that Konoha isn't as pathetic of a village as I thought, but still… compared to real shinobi, these poor genin don't stand much of a chance."

"I guess that doesn't make you much of a shinobi then!" Naruto jeered, earning a snarl from the ex-kiri ninja.

"Thank you Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Still, as brave an effort as that was I still need you to stay clear of this fight. Don't worry, I won't let you down." Kakashi said, giving thumbs up towards his team. The trio nodded, getting to a safe location in the trees and out of any major harm, but still within sight. Kakashi muttered a sigh of relief.

"Now then, back to where we were, Zabuza. Now that I don't need to worry about them, you'll find that I am not as easy to beat from before." And that was about as much warning as Zabuza got before Kakashi ran towards him, bringing a swift slash of his kunai to his weapon arm, the right. Zabuza held it outwards, sparks clashing between the weapons. Kakashi took his free right hand and reaching into his pouch for another kunai, swinging it to Zabuza's left. Zabuza parried this with a kunai of his own, but soon felt himself being dragged somewhere from his right shoulder. A portal seemed to be forming, as he felt his body being dragged into it. He looked at Kakashi, more specifically at his Sharingan eye, and got an unbelievable shock; it had changed form! No longer could one see the three tomoe, for it had taken the appearance of what looked like a pinwheel. Zabuza jumped back, getting cut in the process, but he felt that it was a safer bet than sticking with the portal.

However, Kakashi left no time for recovery; he began a long and intricate line of hand signs, which Zabuza noticed. Doing the same thing, but at a slightly faster pace, Zabuza weaved the same ones. However, Kakashi finished first, as he cried out, **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"** A giant water dragon rose from the water, making its way towards Zabuza. Only seconds later did Zabuza say the same thing, but in vain as the dragon he summoned barely rose from the water as Kakashi's collided with it. It protected him for a few seconds before it was defeated, and Kakashi's dragon hit Zabuza's sword, as he had brought it up to block. He was sent flying towards the trees, and hit it with a lot of force. He was soon unconscious, leaning forward with his back to the trunk.

**Ultimate Secrets - Naruto OST 3 – END**

Kakashi and the rest of team seven walked to where Zabuza had ended up after the water dragon hit. He looked knocked out, but before long his body twitched and he forced himself to move. He opened his eyes groggily, and placed his hands on the ground, ready to push himself up. As he got to his feet, his legs decided that he took too much strain so he was sent to the ground. He caught himself before he hit the ground face-first, with one knee one the ground as well as both of his palms. Before he could get himself back on his feet, a kunai was placed at his neck.

"Give up Zabuza, it ends here. There's nowhere for you to run." Kakashi was about to restrain him and summon another dog, when suddenly two senbon had made their way into Zabuza's neck. Team seven turned to where the attack came from, somewhere in the trees. The person jumped from the trees into the road, close to the group but far enough for safety.

The person had black hair, pale skin, and a slender frame. The person wore a standard Kirigakure shinobi pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees. Over this the person wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around the waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. Said person also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on the person's fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. The hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of said hair fell loose framing the face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The person wore a mask, which Kakashi recognized as a hunter nin mask. He found it strange that the kid didn't look any older than his group of genin…

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza. We've been hunting him for a while, but thus far he has eluded us. Thanks to you, we can finally take care of it. If you haven't guessed it, I am a hunter nin of Kiri, and we are sent to deal with missing ninja. Now if you don't mind, I would like to retrieve Zabuza's body, as to dispose of it. You can check the pulse, but believe me, he is dead."

Kakashi put his hand to Zabuza's neck. He couldn't detect his pulse, so he gave up the body, albeit reluctantly. Something seemed off about him, but for some reason, he couldn't place his finger on it… it was as if something was messing with his head- The answer came in the form of Kakashi collapsing, due to chakra exhaustion and a lot of pain. His students stared in shock, but Naruto moved to help and support him. _'Heh, I didn't think the new Sharingan would take so much out of me… just goes to show why I shouldn't push it until I get enough training with it.'_ The group took a final glance at the hunter nin, waiting to see what would happen. When it looked like all possibilities of hostility had been erased, they took off, the Konoha team heading towards Tazuna's house. The hunter nin watched the group until they were out of sight, before heading off in the direction of Gato's hideout…

**Naruto – Wind Akeboshi – PLAY**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update, I hit a roadblock with this chapter and wanted to extend it as much as possible. All good things come to pass I suppose, as this chapter is over 7,000 words! A new personal best and hopefully not my last. On another note, I will be trying to get another story up, but this one will be much more… morbid. For all I know, it may be a oneshot, but it has been an idea circulating in my mind for quite some time. Hopefully I will be able to get it up soon, along with the next chapter. Fingers crossed, until I get time to type, until then… Buzzkill out!**


	17. The Great Mist Pt 2

**To Never Be Severed Chapter 17:**

**The Great Mist Pt. 2**

**A/N: After a bit of brainstorming, I finally have this chapter together! Along with the second story I am developing, I was able to set this chapter up, though I am sorry for the delay. Hopefully the chapter makes up for the time, and on the bright side, this one came out earlier than the last. Please give any input, I love to read and take in reviews for consideration of plot development! That's about all I need to say, now to get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. As much as the thought tempts me to challenge its true creator for the series, odds are he would win, due to his vast resources and money influx that the Naruto series has generated. In an essence, I am screwed.**

* * *

Kakashi was tired beyond belief. The fight was physically draining; his muscles failing to respond to his demands of movement reiterated that point. That in addition to severe chakra exhaustion from using the Mangekyō Sharingan would make sure he was bedridden for a while. He knew the move itself was taxing, not to mention he also gave up a large portion of chakra afterwards to use the water dragon technique. He was lucky that fainting from over-exertion was the only consequence to his major battle- Uh, blacking out. Yeah, he blacked out. Because real men don't faint. Male pride set apart, he still had restricted movement. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a faint light and white wall ceiling, as opposed to the misty sky he saw before he passed- er, blacked out.

He was glad that only his single eye was the one that met sunlight, which meant that the trio of genin had time to put his headband back on while they had moved or when they got to a safer location. This meant that the mysterious hunter nin, foe or not, did not find it in his or her best interest to eliminate him and his group. Still, this did not bode well. According to the ploy the masked assailant may or may not have, this would constitute as something very dangerous for Team Seven. They had to be informed of the possibilities in the situation immediately; this information could not be delayed a moment later. Luckily for Kakashi, his students were nearby, watching his movements and relaxing a bit seeing as how their sensei had revived. After breathing a sigh of relief, the Jonin sensei decided to fill in his students of the possible impending danger.

"Ugh…*cough, cough*" Of course, he did not take into account that his body was a more of physical wreck than he could handle, making the simplest of tasks, such as speaking, a chore. This wasn't present in the fight, but adrenaline only last for so long. The headache from lack of proper sustenance that decided to awaken just after he decided to get his team informed on the current situation was no help either.

**Several Bottles of Water Later…**

Now that his body had an adequate amount of water to continue with its normal functions, he decided to get back on track. His students however were fuming, and with good reason. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to yell that Tazuna was performing cartwheels on a telephone wire to distract the Genin. This provided him enough time to drink the water in peace, much to the chagrin of his students. They turned back at him to call him a liar, only to find five empty bottles of water and an eye-smile from the ever masked sensei. Hidden faces aside, they had to get on with what Kakashi wanted to say.

"Alright team, while the battle on the way here was a bit of a set-back, we all made it alive and in one piece. However, I am afraid that is not the last we shall see of Zabuza Momochi. I presume you are all familiar with hunter nin from your studies?" With that, the group nodded, allowing Kakashi to continue. He was glad he didn't have to teach everything from scratch.

"Well, the way that the Kiri hunter Nin operated wasn't in the normal conduct for most to proceed by. We have to assume the worst; He was working with Zabuza. Seeing as how he hit specific points with senbon, he should have just barely made his pulse visible, which explains how he got past us. Don't blame yourselves though; we had just finished a battle with a mid to high level Jonin. It could've been worst."

Although he really meant those words, he could still see the disappointment in their eyes for not being of much help to their sensei. Kakashi knew the feeling; seeing those around you fight their best and you yourself wanting to add in, only to find that your best isn't good enough. It was something that ate away at you, tearing apart the confidence in one's own skill. Thankfully, Kakashi knew just the remedy for it: physical progress. The best course of action would be to train the three, but what else could he teach in such short time? Nothing too drastic, anything requiring too much physical demonstration could keep him bed ridden for a while. The only things that came to mind were water walking, tree climbing, and… oh, that could work!

"Well, it would seem that the battle has shown you all the true strength of a Jonin level ninja. At least you all know your own limits, but now is the time to expand them. As a Jonin, my rank is commended for powerful jutsu techniques, great strategy, and a sense of leadership. However, one skill most Jonin should be able to utilize is very keen in the flow of a battle. The use of this skill can make people weak in the knees, hesitant, or even insane to the point of wanting to take their own life. In fact, I think it would be perfect for you three to learn, and I am willing to teach it." He could practically see Naruto drooling at the prospect of a new technique. Sasuke had a glint in his eyes that screamed to bring it on. Sakura, however, was a bit apprehensive.

"Kakashi-sensei, if the skill is so advance that Jonin can use it, then are you sure that it is allowed to be taught to us Genin? Not that I don't want to learn, it's just that…" Before Sakura could continue, Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura, I wouldn't try to teach you something I thought was out of your range. Besides, the only reason it is Jonin level is because we are more experienced with the emotions needed to use the technique. The technique I want to teach you all is… Killing Intent."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Land of Waves: Gato's Hideout**

Zabuza was facing the ceiling of the dank room he called his. Or at least, what he would call his until his mission was over. He was in a bed, which was a nice change of pace compared to the cold, loose, soggy soil he was lying on after Kakashi hit him with the Water Dragon. The thought of the white haired ninja made Zabuza clench his fists in anger. However, he soon released the grip as he reviewed the entire fight. _'Hm… If I had fought him one on one, I may not have done as well as I did. Still, even with the children handicapping him, he still managed to have trained those brats well enough to fend me off. I have to admit, the Leaf isn't as weak as the world believes it to be. Such power could be useful against Yagura… No, I don't need help from those brats! Even if they have just as much potential as Haku when I found him, there's no point. We alone are enough…'_ The Swordsman had thoughts of him and his student clashing against the three tails container and shuddered. His power was good enough to be a kage, and just a Jonin and Chunin level ninja alone wouldn't stand a chance. _'*sigh* I guess we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. Not like they'd have us in the Leaf anyways…'_

The Swordsman's thoughts were interrupted as Haku entered the room. His associate walked in with a half empty basket of herbs. As the young girl entered she flinched at the sight of Zabuza, who was still bandaged up pretty badly. Calming her nerves, she took out some gauze and put some herbs in a grinding bowl. Adding oil and other ingredients gathered from the surrounding forest, she mixed them into an oily substance. She applied it to the gauze and changed Zabuza's bandages, eyes slowly scanning the rough skin for any infected cuts or swelling. Seemingly satisfied with his state, she finished applying the new bandages and took a seat by the bed.

Now most would wonder why Haku would hide her gender identity in this situation. It wasn't her idea as much as Zabuza's entire plan. Zabuza knew the role of most kunoichi, which usually ended up with learning seduction tactics. He thought of her as his own daughter, and like any over-protective father, he would do anything to keep her from that fate. Of course Zabuza would never admit to this and only refer to her/him as his tool. However, if he said this with the enemy knowing that their opponent was a female, they would most likely assume he "used her" in other ways too. Just thinking about that gave him chills, which Haku took note of.

"Zabuza-san, are you okay? You look cold, would you like a blanket?" Haku asked. Zabuza eased his mannerism. Sometimes this kid could be too nice, not that he minded.

"No Haku, I'm fine. Just had a disturbing thought…"

"What was it? Maybe I could assist in whatever is troubling you?"

If Haku could see underneath the bandages covering the swordsman's face, she would find Zabuza blushing like a madman at the innuendo connected to his earlier thoughts. He would NEVER do that to Haku! Luckily for him, before he would end up doing something stupid, Gato decide to make an appearance. He never thought he'd be glad to see that short, selfish, greedy tycoon in his life-

"You failed?! What the heck am I paying you for? I can't believe you couldn't take out a couple of Genin! What am I dealing with, amateur night in the Land of Waves?!" Know what, scratch that, he would take the other situation with Haku then have to deal with this overzealous, short, fat son of a bi-

"We were hired to kill a bridge builder. We had no idea Kakashi of the Sharingan eye would be making an appearance. You said Tazuna might have guards, but not of this caliber." Haku replied coolly, not taking her eyes off of Zabuza. Gato glared at them both before making a waving motion with his hands. Two guards appeared from the shadows, each with their hand placed on their sheathed weapons.

"Excuses aren't appreciated. If you aren't more careful, you may find yourself in a lot of trouble." He wordlessly commanded the two to unsheathe their weapons. Before they even came close to even touching it, Haku was there placing both of her hands on the hilts and drawing the blades. In the span of two seconds, both of the guards' weapons were unsheathed and placed at their throats. To say they were surprised was an understatement, as the weapons were lightly grazing their necks with the slightest movement being able to draw blood.

"Likewise Gato-san, any treachery on your part will not end well." A sharp wave of killing intent hit everyone in the room, causing both men in front of her to fall unconscious and Gato attempting to pull a blade on himself. Haku stopped the suicide attempt, and Gato stumbled to the ground. He soon recovered and ran out of the room. A quick slam of the door was made as he slowed down.

"Damn ninja! I can't wait to get rid of those two. Instead of waiting for one side to win when they fight at the bridge, as soon as the Konoha people get some ground on those two, it marks their end! Can't have any insubordination after all…" The short man chortled to himself as he walked down the hallway. However, being the first time he had such high quality ninja under his command, he had no idea that his earlier comment was easily heard. Zabuza cringed, seeing as how their only financial source against Yagura was lost. Haku however was too caught up in her rage to actually discern anything at this point. She would probably only budge if someone was attacking, and was disregarding anything that came out of Gato's mouth. _'Well, what now? Follow Gato, and I end up dying at the end. Attempt to leave; I die from lack of funds. Maybe those leaf brats wouldn't mind some extra help… damn it, but still, I can't associate myself with weaklings!'_ Zabuza was caught up in his thoughts, and didn't notice Haku leave the room before he could tell her of Gato's treachery.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a Forest by Tazuna's Home…**

"Alright, now before we begin, does anyone know what killing intent is?" Kakashi, donning his crutches in a clearing, was in front of his three students and watching the puzzlement on their faces. *sigh* well, you have to start teaching them something at some point if you are to be called sensei. Still, he was starting to enjoy just showing them the basics and letting them take it from there.

"Ok, starter course on Killing Intent it is. Killing Intent, or KI for short, is a massive collection of negative emotions which is finely tuned and let out in a wave of chakra. Think of it like a genjutsu that focuses on the opponent's emotions. However, unlike genjutsu, a quick disruption of the chakra system will not end KI. The only way that it can be stopped is with an equal or stronger wave of KI, or the person has witness equally disturbing emotions. Now, believe me when I say it, anyone can wield KI. However, the main reason why only Jonin use it is because of the experience of battle, including the urge to kill, great rage, sorrow, and more. This experience allows us to fine tune all these emotions and use them against the opponent, overwhelming them and clouding their mind. However, there is a special reason I want to teach you three, regardless of your inexperience in battle. I am well aware that all of you have witnessed a form of trauma, as sad as it is to say. Powerlessness, weakness, rage, loneliness, things you can all say was dominant for more than day of your life. For training, what I want you to do is focus on these emotions and gather it in your mind. However, DO NOT think of the cause of these emotions! They will soon cloud your own judgment, and the KI will work against you, which may cause side effects ranging between light headaches to mental breakdowns. Now try and give a trial run for me, so I can see what problem you have. Remember, we can't train with this too long; back up will be here within a day or two. Ready?" The trio of genin nodded. "Then let's begin. Sakura, you're first."

Sakura stepped forward and placed both hands in a tiger hand sign. Closing her eyes, she began to focus. She filtered through her thoughts, until she came upon a memory. It was the day Hinata was bullied, playing back in her head. The moment she walked up to stop them, the utter disgrace, humiliation, and uselessness they made her feel… _'No! I can't focus on those stupid idiots! Just the emotions, like Kakashi-sensei said.'_ She put aside the memory of the three bullies, slowly focusing on the bitter failure.

"Now, when you have gathered the emotion, add some chakra. If you want the feeling distributed equally among the chakra in a mid-range, use an equal amount of chakra to the emotion. If you want a more lethal dose in a shorter ranger, use less chakra. Finally, if you want a weakened measure but a longer range, use more chakra. The more of the emotion you have, the more lethal it is in a larger radius. Not only that, but if you can focus enough of it, an equal amount of chakra will still be lethal. When you feel you have gathered enough, release it all in a burst around you. Naruto, Sasuke, if her chakra control is what I think it is at; I suggest you step back at least ten feet. The distance will keep you close enough to feel her KI, while far enough not to feel the brunt of it all." Kakashi said while pulling off his head band to reveal the Sharingan.

Naruto and Sasuke followed his advice, also turning on their Sharingan, two and three tomoe spinning rapidly to life respectively. They saw the blue outline of chakra gather in her system, focused mainly at her core. A yellow like outline that was formed in her head soon started to flow down to her core, the two mixing into a light green hue reminiscent of the chakra healing palm. She soon unleashed it all, and it expanded as a sphere around her, roughly ten to eleven feet, just like Kakashi predicted. The circle of green chakra just barely engulfed the three surrounding ninja; however to the naked eye none of the chakra was visible.

Its effects were instantaneous, as Naruto and Sasuke fell to a knee. Their eyes were wide and they were breathing a bit heavier. Kakashi seemed unfazed as he gave Sakura his ever legendary eye smile. Naruto and Sasuke slowly got to their feet, shaking off the feeling that suddenly swept over them.

"Well done Sakura that was a very strong amount of KI you gave out for a ninja of your rank. I am more than impressed. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, what can you tell me about the KI that so easily flustered the two of you?" Kakashi asked in a questioning tone. The two boys sent a light glare for the comment, before Sasuke spoke up.

"I've… never felt so helpless… It was like all the moments I felt powerless came flooding back at three times the strength. This is the power of KI?" Naruto could only nod in agreement, as he was still shaken from the experience.

"Good, you understand the mechanics. KI focuses on a certain emotion, depending on who uses it. There are five types of emotional KI; Facing the Dragon, Irrational Fear, Crushing Rage, Futile Act, and Endless Sorrow. As you have just experience, Futile Act is a collection of feeling helpless or having inability in anything. It gives the enemy a moment of hesitation, rechecking their abilities due to the recalling of past flaws. Any failed attempts at anything while under the influence of this KI will only strengthen it. To fully destroy or counteract it, one must have either recall a situation where they were more helpless than the KI emitted, or fire an equally lethal amount of KI to cancel it out. The only thing that can combat it otherwise would be accomplishing something or recalling past achievements. Now it's your turn for a demonstration, Sasuke. Gather all the moments in your life and concentrate on the strongest, but remember, DO NOT let the cause influence your KI. Same goes for you too Naruto. After you all have a grip on your KI, practice on some clones as to transfer the memory of the KI intensity. This should help you accurately measure the KI without killing yourself or each other by accident. I want you three to keep this up until back up arrives. I'm going back to the house as to keep an eye out for Tazuna. Good luck."

The three genin wasted no time in training, as Kakashi walked away. As he got further, he pulled out a small orange book before giggling. Suddenly feeling a light wave of KI, he turned to see Sakura glaring at him while emitting a line of KI at his person. _'Amazing, she can already form her KI into a certain shape or spike! This KI blast was dead on, and if a little more intense, could be deadly. She has some amazing chakra control for her age… I could almost start applauding; well, except for the fact that the attack is aimed at me.'_ He took a mental note to hide his book in the presence of Sakura, as he slowly made his way to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure no Sato)**

Pakkun had been running non-stop ever since he was summoned. Holding the scroll between his jaws, the dog summons continued down the crowded streets of Konoha. He passed through the crowds like a blur, startling several civilians who were barely able to make out a brown-blue like creature in the brief second they saw him. He chuckled lightly at their reactions, but it was muffled due to the scroll still in his mouth.

As he made his way closer to the Hokage Tower, he slowed down, as to avoid smashing into the giant fortified structure headfirst. He stood in front of the door, staring angrily at the bane of all pawed creatures: Door knobs. Luckily for him someone had decided to exit the room, and he used the opening to get in. Normally he would flare his chakra, as all recognized summons of Konoha (aside from summons exclusive to Orochimaru after his betrayal) could open the door. However, he was exhausted, and the timing of the person opening the door couldn't have been better.

He quickly ran past a young girl with what seemed to be blue hair, and the whitest eyes he had ever seen. _'Hyuga'_ he thought to himself as he passed three others. One he already recognized as Kurenai, as Kakashi had been on a few missions with the genjutsu mistress and he was familiar with her scent. He soon detected another dog's scent, both on the figure of one of the boys who held a young pup on his head. _'Inuzuka'_ He noted, smiling at the thought. The last person smelled of the forest and rough earth, and the dog detected the faint hint of Kikaichu beetles. _'Aburame' _he mused, wondering how he so easily masked the smell of his insects. He soon realized that this team could be helpful, so he decided to enlist their help.

"Yo Kurenai, how are you doing?" Pakkun said, turning to her team. Kurenai was originally wearing an ice cold mask of indifference at his first entrance, but upon recognizing him, it faded as she smiled.

"Hello Pakkun-san. Did Kakashi send you here to deliver his mission report?" She asked in an eerily cheerful voice. Pakkun knew she hated Kakashi being lazy and late, so this would just be another excuse for her to chew out his summoner if he didn't word this right.

"N-no Kurenai, not at all, of course not. Kakashi got rid of that habit ages ago." His face turned serious afterwards. "He caught several missing ninja targeting his client on a C rank mission. It turns out the client is being targeted by a very powerful man who has access to some strong ninja. He and his team decided to continue the mission, but have decided to turn in the two perpatrators and call for back up. That's where I come in. I am delivering the rogue ninja and the request of extra assistance to Hokage-sama, and I was wondering whether or not your team would be willing to help-"

"Geez, this is looking troublesome…" A voice interrupted, as the group of four turned to see who it was. They were greeted with the sight of Team Asuma, Shikamaru leading the team out of the Hokage's office.

"Hm? How so, Shikamaru?" Pakkun asked, curious to the Genin's response. Shikamaru sighed loudly, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

**Naruto – Confrontment – PLAY**

"Well, the A and B rank mission scrolls have all the assignments crossed out in ink, and they look freshly crossed out; at least a day or two have passed from then." Getting a questioning glance from the surrounding Genin, and a widening of eyes from the summons and Jonin, he continued. "It means that a majority of our capable Chunin and Jonin are out. Those who _are _here most likely are in charge of genin teams themselves, or in the hospital. ANBU are out of the question because the village is low on good shinobi as it is, and we need to keep our numbers of skilled shinobi in Konoha since most are out of the village. Seeing as how the groups of ninja are of unknown caliber, and the only team sent out was a trio of Genin and a Jonin, the Hokage will send the closest and most able teams within the vicinity to assure that the group isn't dead before we can get more information."

"Well why didn't they just write the extra information on the scroll then, so they could assess everything and plan for back up accordingly?" Shino asked. Shikamaru continued.

"Well, they just sealed two ninja, which isn't an easy feat. The seal array may have already taken up three fourths of the scroll. This leaves little room, so Kakashi had to be straight to the point. Any details had to be avoided in order to get the main point across: We are up against a strong enemy and need back up. Of course, seeing as how the message might have taken a while to get here, time is of the essence. For all we know, they have already engaged the enemy. Since Pakkun asked us, a mere genin squad, it means he must've been running over here for a while, and needs any immediate willing assistance to make up for lost time. It's a drag, but we have to do this, willing or not. Besides, the Hokage is just in the other room and can hear our discussion. As much as I would like to sit this one out, I have no choice in the option, so might as well inform you all instead of a briefing. That kinda stuff is too much of a bother to worry about, and it'd be much easier to get this all out of the way. Are there any objections to my assessment of the situation?" He asked. The surrounding ninja shook their heads, finding no flaw in his argument. Kurenai and Pakkun were entirely impressed, while Asuma took a long puff of his cigarette. Smirking, he exhaled the smoke as he slowly walked to the Hokage's office. It barely concealed the knowing smirk on his face as he watched Kurenai's team minus Hinata stare at Shikamaru like he killed a puppy with a rusty spoon. _'Well, I guess they didn't know he was a genius either… deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon I guess.' _Asuma thought to himself.

As they entered the room, they found the usual mission room set-up; Iruka and the Hokage at a table, with a separate table for mission payments seating two civilians who were appointed the job of collecting the money. The Hokage was smiling while Iruka was giving Shikamaru the 'dead dog/rusty spoon' look. Shikamaru was certain it was because Iruka though he wasn't… as studious as he let on, with his failing grades a marker/hint at that. Of course it finally hit him that the Nara clan was lazy, so he let up the look and calmed down.

"Well done Shikamaru, I am frankly surprised that you have shown such development intuitively. That was a good analysis, even for a Nara of your age. Perhaps I shall let your parents know of your advancement; you will most like 'get a break' from the badgering of your academy grades. Shikaku was beginning to worry about you…" Of course Hiruzen just _happened_ to leave out that after Shikaku got a good idea of his true wit, it would spell more training, and the fact that the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were waiting on his development to improve their own clan heirs. Shikamaru looked skeptically at the third, but said nothing, deciding it was too much of a drag to look into.

**Naruto – Confrontment – END**

* * *

**At a Forest near Gato's Hideout…**

**Swaying Necklace - Naruto OST 3 - PLAY**

Haku was busy gathering some herbs for Zabuza's wounds; He really did a number on himself this time. Any more of this kind of fighting might actually spell the end for… Haku sighed. As good as she was with medicine and the human anatomy, she was no field medic. In fact, the only reason why she stopped the battle earlier was because if Zabuza took anymore damage, he would be beyond her help. Without her interference, the most likely outcome would be Zabuza still deciding to attack, getting deep wounds and gashes as well as more internal damage and a drain on his chakra. Aside from the fact that she wouldn't be able to treat him, she never wanted to see him hurt. She was his tool; a weapon at his disposal. However, she grew to love him like the father she never had, as her original one had betrayed her and her mother after finding they both had a Kekkei Genkai. Of course, to say that to him would ruin whatever relationship she thought they had, which wasn't much. To find that the weapon cared for its' wielder would be too catastrophic in battle, and Zabuza may find her no longer useful. She shuddered at the thought of being left alone again, like the days after she fled from her 'family'.

**Flashback**

Haku was six at the time she fled for her life, running from the people she once held dear. The pain of one's family wanting you dead all but tore her heart from her chest, leaving her cold and empty. Her once beautiful shoulder length hair which had been straight and smooth was now matted with mud and dirt, frizzed and disorganized. Days, weeks, even entire months went by, as she wandered the land near the hidden mist village as a little street urchin. Her clothes identified her status, as they were rough and covered in smudges. She wore an over-large, shredded light-brown shirt which fell off her shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, clothes she found rummaging through the streets to disguise herself from her old family. The light in her eyes that showed her will to go on were fading, from lack of food and faith. She scrambled among the scraps left for dogs to gain her sustenance, just barely getting by. Curling up by a bridge, she brought her knees to her chest to keep warm, placing her arms around them and holding them close. Going over her current condition, she couldn't help but let a few tears slip by her dark brown eyes, letting out light sobs in her solitary condition. She had no purpose, no use, no meaning… just a broken girl destined to die in the streets with the coming winter. But that was until she met him.

"A kid like you will not be needed by anyone and die a beggar." He had the same eyes as her. What they held, she did not know, but she knew they were similar to her own.

"You have the same eyes as me" She replied, tilting her head slightly to the right. A small smile broke through her face, and she couldn't tell why. The man looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Kid, do you want to be needed by someone?" She looked puzzled. "Can you dedicate yourself to me?"

"What…?" She was thoroughly confused, but she felt like she could relate to this stranger. Granted to most, the giant sword strapped on his back was menacing, but he seemed kind, if a bit solemn. She stood up, slowly regaining the feeling in her legs.

"You have no purpose… am I right?" She stiffened as he lightly placed his hand on her head. "Then follow me, and I shall give you one. You shall be my tool, a weapon in battle. I shall make you strong Haku, as to serve me well. Do you accept?" Haku felt a flurry of emotions well within her. She now was being given a choice to serve a purpose or live her life out on the streets with no direction. She warmed up to the strange man, walking closer to him as they left the small bridge.

**Flashback End**

Haku smiled at the thought of their first encounter. The swordsman who did not seem to care for anything in the world took a lowly street girl and made her strong. He never did anything to hurt her, or gave signs of ulterior motives. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that he cared for her, much like a parent would a child. She felt indebted, and as such, would devote her entire life to Zabuza.

**Swaying Necklace – Naruto OST 3 – END**

Haku was walking through the forest, searching for more herbs to bring back, when she came upon a curious sight. Several of the ninja she had encounter yesterday were all lying upon the ground, asleep. Exhaustion was evident upon their features, but it looked like the main contributor was an overuse of chakra. As she neared them, a light KI wave of all types hit her, effectively causing her to lose her balance and needlessly gasp for air. Getting a hold of herself, she canceled it out with her own KI, calming down as the world stopped spinning and the air became less dense. _'That was just the leftover KI in the air… so they must've been training? For such intensity from these three alone is astounding… especially from the blond one.'_ She slowly walked up to him, and got on her knees. She hovered above his figure, slowly bringing her hands near his neck. However, instead of choking the life out of him, she lightly grasped his bright orange jumpsuit and shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

**Sakura's Theme - Naruto OST 1 – PLAY**

"Hey, get up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." As he slowly opened his eyes, she made yet another surprising discovery; He had the same eyes as her. She looked upon him fondly for only a brief second before leaving to wake the other two. Yet again she found that the blonde's other companion, the other boy, had similar eyes. Deciding to hold that information for later, she woke the girl. While she did not have the same eyes, the emerald orbs held sadness all their own, sort of like a variant of her own eyes. Deciding she liked the trio, she sat back and waited for them to get up.

"Ugh, my head… Damn it Sasuke, that last hit was pretty damn brutal. Oh, uh, thanks…"

"Haku"

"Thanks for waking us Haku-chan; I blame Emo-head over there for knocking us out. THANKS A LOT JERK!"

"How sweet of you. Besides, YOU were the one who wanted me to test my limits. Therefore, it's your fault."

"Wha- NO, THIS IS YOUR- Uh, sorry if this bothers you Haku-chan, this is something normal for us. You ok? You look like you have a fever." Realizing she was blushing from the instant –chan suffix, she corrected it before one of the others caught on.

"Y-yes, I am fine; Just the leftover KI in the air messing with my head. Why are you guys out here anyways?" She asked, knowing full well the answer.

"OH, WE WERE OUT HERE TRAINING SO WE COULD FIGHT THIS TOTALLY STRONG GUY WITH A GIANT SWORD! IT WAS TOTALLY EPIC, PLUS WE PULLED A COOL TRICK ON HIM WHEN WE LAST FOUGHT AND THEN KAKASHI-SENSEI-"Naruto went on for a while, relaying the battle in deep detail. Some parts were over exaggerated, others perfectly stated. Regardless of years of training with Itachi on it, Naruto could never stay calm when conveying a good fight. The hyperactive knucklehead blond was rearing its face again, and no one minded. Haku smiled as she listened to the very battle she watched. When Naruto finished, he was quite out of breath. Sasuke could merely chuckle at his surrogate brother's antics, while Sakura was smiling.

"So, you are all out here getting stronger?" They all nodded. "I wonder… do you have someone precious to you?"

"What do you mean Haku-chan?" Naruto asked. The rest of the team also looked puzzled at this.

"Is there someone you hold dear and care for deeply? If you have someone like that, then you can become truly strong."

"Oh I see… kinda like how I have Iruka and Kakashi sensei, the old man, Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-chan. Maybe even Hinata-chan…" He whispered that last part, which to his dismay, everyone heard.

"Someone have it for Hinata-CHAN?" Sasuke stressed the last part while Sakura and Haku giggled. Naruto began blushing intensely.

"Shaddup emo-teme! I didn't bother you about your stuff! Unless, you want them to know…"

"What do you mean…?" Sasuke asked accusingly. Naruto leaned in and whispered what happened during the fight with Zabuza, as well as his slip saying Sakura-CHAN, while Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Got a problem now emo-teme?"

"N-no Naruto-sama, not at all Naruto-sama." Haku continued to laugh at Sasuke's expense while Sakura sent the boys a questioning look. Naruto simply sent his characteristic unbeatable smile while Sasuke looked flushed at the ground.

"Well, it was glad talking to you all, but I must get back, a friend of mine needs the herbs I've collected, and it's getting pretty late. I hope we all will meet again under good circumstances…"

"Alright, seeya Haku-chan!"

"Good bye Haku-san."

"Bye Haku! Come by sometime! I need a break from these two idiots every now and then!" Sakura joked. Both boys became crestfallen at these words, as Haku and Sakura laughed.

"Oh, and by the way…" Haku paused for dramatic effect, "I'm really a guy." She giggled as she heard the sound of both boys' jaws dropping simultaneously. Sakura just stared awkwardly at her. She sighed contently as she walked away, making her way towards the hideout.

**Sakura's Theme - Naruto OST 1 – END**

**Wind Akeboshi – PLAY**

**A/N: DONE! Sorry for the late update, I wanted this chapter to make sense and tie in with what I have planned for later… Yes, I know, Haku is really a guy, but Shippuden messed me up, have you see him?! HE'S WEARING LIPSTICK! LIIIIIIPSTIIIIICK! WHAT THE HELL?! Besides that, I think this story can do well with a female Haku and NO not for Naruto Harem pairing. She's a kind calm girl, sorta like Hinata, but Zabuza is REALLY defensive. He'd only want someone she'd love, and Naruto is more of that amazing friend you can count on but is unbelievably dense to love. I am making him a bit more understanding of these emotions, but remember, he's been away from it from most of his life, and know only the love of a family. I'm making Haku the type of girl into quiet types, or those who don't panic or overreact to everything/anything. Someone calm and analytic, can you guess who it is? PM me if you have an idea, and you get a free spoiler plus a cookie. Yay cookies! Anyways, I will try to update soon, so please review! It gives me an initiative to work for my reviewing readers whom help me shape this story. That's all for now, Buzzkill out.**


End file.
